


Transversal|| Trans!Levi x Fem!OC ||

by DFP1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young model is the target of affections towards her female neighbor Levian Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

I sat in silence upon the driver side of my truck, the wind toying with my hair as I drove across an open valley. I have been driving further away from the place I once called home and away from the one woman I ever truly loved. The relationship I was once in previously in was a divergent one. I do not know if I was committing a sin towards God and humanity or not, and that of my former friend's, despite how she looks. 

Back then people who do not know of my comrade's real gender look down upon her and I and call us names, but she, I and others that know us know the truth. We once taught one another to hold our heads up high, and to keep holding one another's hand no matter what people say as they toss disgusting words at the both of us, their words just evaporate into the air.  
All I can say about this young female I have known for many years is that she is absolutely gorgeous, but she is not kind. Stern, but she could be caring as well. I consider her strong and myself weak. She is the dominant one, and I am the submissive one.  
Her name is Levian Ackerman, she and I have been living at the same apartment complex for more then seven years, she was already living here two years longer then I have.

Her beautiful blue onyx eyes were staring straight at me. She didn't want me to look away from her, Levian reached her hand for mine, trying to pry her fingers through my hand and the ceramic cup I was holding, but I removed my hand and rest it upon my lap. No, it is too late....

It all started not long after I moved in. Let me explain my former partner, Levian, the beautiful woman that lived a couple floors above mine. No one doesn't really know her, she just keeps to herself, oftentimes she'll bring a man and during the middle of the night until noon the next day you could hear her, uh...Moaning, and damn it! It wasn't silent at all. It bled through mine and the other resident's folded shutters and her bed creaks loudly that once it stopped moving we could hear come and go within our minds.  
I feel pity for her neighbors that live just below her, on to and right next to her. She and I never really talked to one another before, but we have crossed paths and happily greeted one another, but that was it. I always wanted to talk to her, I wanted to be friends, but no matter what I do I could just simply say 'hi' to her.  
I was a model that was not assigned to any model agency I was simply called on to do last minute photos or assigned to do a photoshoot a country away, but I highly doubt she ever seen any of my photos in these magazines. Levian did not seem to be the type that was really into these girly magazines, she wore long pin stripped business suits, having her beautiful long flowing hair in a tight bun and wearing her prescription glasses, so it appears that she in some financial company or into internal design.  
People told me she was a rather cold hearted and intends to not socialize with anyone either then whoever she brings home. I could easily tell when she and I first crossed paths:

I shut the small door to my mailbox, it was my second week living here. The sight of her small stature caught my attention when she walked through the glass doors holding her briefcase over around her arm talking on her cell phone.  
"I don't care! I need the plans by tomorrow!" I watched as she walks past me and to her mailbox five boxes away and two little doors away from the floor, she hung up phone, it was a struggle for her, between trying to put her phone in hand and then using the same hand to pry open her briefcase.  
"Damn it!" Her onyx blue eyes turned and stared up at me, I grunted I could see death in her eyes, "What the fuck are you staring at you piece of whorish shit?!"  
I grunted, closing my door, I took the key and sprinted up the stairs, "Yeah, keep running, you dumb bitch!"

Levian was a terrifying woman, and I did not want to end up in the hospital just like that perverted Oluo Bozardo....  
I was back at my mailbox one day with Oluo standing a few feet at one of the tables nearby when Levian came walking in once again in her horrible bad mood yelling and cussing on the phone.  
"Whoa! See ya, sweety!" Oluo says smacking me square in the ass as he walks simply by, I shrieked dropping my mail, the young man with wrinkled skin rushes up the stairs. I just couldn't believe what just happened, someone I barely know just hit my ass.  
I feel a pair of eyes staring at me, I turned to Levian who was staring at me with disgust holding her briefcase in one hand and her cell in the other. I quickly knelt down picking up my dropped mail and made my way back up as well.  
Later that night I was awoken to a couple arguing, and then right before anything could even start there was a loud thud, then some loud commotion going on across the floor just above me.  
Sirens could be heard sooner or later, and as I opened my twin wooden doors that led to the patio I looked to see a man be rolled into the back of the ambulance, I could see a familiar face dressed in her robe and slippers standing nearby with her arms crossed against her chest. Her dark hair hung loosely to almost her bum, as she watched the perverted man be carried away to the hospital, she turns and stares up at me as I stared down at her.  
The wind playing with my long [Color] locks, with the long spaghetti strap pink satin gown I decided to wear to bed tonight, I simply gave her a nod as a thank you, and she stared at me, simply nodding as well before walking into the apartment complex.

Days would past, to avoid my angry and hateful neighbor I finally memorized the time she leaves for work: three in the morning?! And comes home at five. So I have time to go to my mailbox or just go out to explore the city before she comes back home.  
However, I find myself crossing paths with her once she comes home and I am leaving quickly to do a last minute photoshoot; my heart suddenly skip a beat or beated violently within me whenever we see one another. One photoshoot lasted for a couple hours, it was a wedding photoshoot and we needed the sunset, it was some sort of advertisement to draw couples about to wed to this historic place.  
A loud sigh escaped from the photographer as he flipped his flip phone closed, I was dressed in a long wedding gown with a white corset top with thick strands, two layers, one was a rosy pink with satin frill edging while underneath was a cream color gown, matching rosy pink gloves that went to the middle of my upper arms and a long veil that was at the exact same length as my long train.  
"Our groom called off because of food poisoning. Sorry [Name], but we have to cancel for the night."  
I snarled, "Damn bastard, this gown is not light, Sir! And he just wasted not my time and my physical strength, but everyone else's!"  
Marco laughs nervously, "That's Jean for ya."  
I stood up holding my gown up, I made my away across the grassy field, oblivious that I abandoned my normal clothes and was walking down the street in the wedding gown I put on. People were eyeing me, wondering if I was some runaway bride, or the groom left me at the altar....

Oh, I simply stopped in the middle of the street, I just remembered I need some vinegar.  
I picked up my gown again and made my way to the supermarket. The doors automatically slid open for me, I know this place like the back of my hand so I made my way near the meat and seafood department--  
"God," A familiar irritable tone caught my attention, "Damn it!"  
I stopped outside of the aisle where the tea was and saw Levian trying to reach for a certain tea box on the highest shelf. Stepping on the lower shelf and holding to the one in front of her seeing as the long haired brunette dressed in her usual work clothing trying to reach for a silver tin box. I feel pity for her, well, I should help her because she did help in getting rid of Oluo.  
I picked up the wedding gown and walked over, "Do you need any help, Ma'am?"  
Her head quickly turned to me, this sudden glow of red appeared on her cheeks at what she is seeing. I reached up taking the box off of the shelf, reading the engraved lettering on the tin rectangular box.  
"Ah, black tea. Good stuff, you should try it with honey instead of sugar it taste much better, a little less sweet, but it is also healthier then downing up a cup of sugar."  
Levian stood silently staring at me in awe. Never in her life has she seen another female as the one standing before her. Her heart beated against her chest, watching as my lips moved while I explained to her more about the tea, seeing as my lips simply curved into a smile.

Scanning the face of her beautiful neighbor, seeing as her high cheek bones protruded out of her skin, seeing her cleavage as it nearly poked out of the corset of her long wedding gown. How beautiful and long my hair is and how amazing it framed my face.

I stared up at her holding the box to her, Levian twitched and stared down, "Here you go."  
Hesitant at first the older woman reach over taking the tin, I nodded and bid her farewell, turning around, "Oi!" Before I could even leave I turned and saw her simply pointing back up to the same shelf where I grabbed the black tea box from.

_"I need another box."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A/N: Contains grammatical error that I will eventually fix.  
This created out of pure curiosity. 


	2. True Love

A/N: Contains grammatical error I will eventually fix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I need another box."

Levian spoke in such a blunt tone. I cannot deny her, she is such a gorgeous woman, and she protected from Oluo, so I simply made my way back reaching up to grab the tin tea box and handed it to her.  
"Here, you go ma'am."  
She just scoffs at me, "The name is Levian, brat. Try to remember it."  
I simply nodded, I turned around and made my way back from where I came from, "Hey!" I stopped and turned my head back, "Have your parents ever taught you to give other people your name back in return?"  
As she has her secrets, I have my own. I turned to face my beautiful older neighbor, "[Name]. Just [Name]."  
"Tch! Damn brat, anyways thank you for helping me."  
I nodded and quickly made my down the grocery store, only to be stopped by Marco, "Thank God! You simply left with our costume."  
I cocked an eyebrow and stared down, "Oh no! I was so upset that I simply walked off."  
He chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head with one hand and carrying my clothes in a plastic bag with the other. Levian stopped and watched as my manager and I made our way out of the grocery store. This is quite a strange feeling for the shorter woman as watched her beautiful young neighbor walk off with some man that appeared to be her boyfriend.

Ever since that day I barely saw Levian. From have a slow summer start of getting calls to attend photoshoots, my time now has become more hectic.  
While my beautiful neighbor is living the comforts and safety of her home, I have to travel to neighboring countries to model near some beautiful waterfalls, or take part of a silhouette for the sunset, or pose at the beach, even dress up once again in these decedent wedding gowns or seductive long glittering gowns for casinos.  
I have this strange yearning sensation to be home with Levian, I want her arms safely wrap around me as he lay in bed or resting upon the sofa of last place she'll ever want me in: Her apartment room. All that I have to remind me of is the black tea that usually by at cafés or at a street venue.  
As the days and the time quickly went by so did the season and the weather, it was less cloudy now and less warm. Summer came and went, then Fall took it's place. As I made my way to the seat on the train that will eventually take me home, I had this question that suddenly popped into my mind:

Is Levian ever thinking about me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loneliness lingered within the young woman ago lives two floors above the young inspiring model. Usually Levian would come home to find the young female usually dressed in her signature tank tops and either short shorts or long jeans at the mailbox, but for the past four months Levian had not once seen her.  
Until she went to landlord and asked about the young woman's whereabouts, the old woman just chuckles and explained the entire situation.  
"My! Are you interested in Miss [Name]?" The woman teases Levian.  
"Tch! What kind of shitty question is that? All I am worried about now is that I'm living under a filthy place. Give me her key now, woman?"

The first time the older woman stepped into her young neighbor's apartment it felt like home, with the entertainment area to her upper right corner, beautiful vines from several different pots traveled framed around the shutter doors that lead outsise to my patio, a small round table placed near the shutter door.  
In all the place was like an old Victorian style home, rather organized, but not clean, mixed in with modern taste. It made Levian's place look like it had no class, no character to it.  
Slowly Levian began to gather more revelation about her youthful neighbor, looking through one cabinet near the window that stares out to the other old fashioned apartments across the street that the young woman is obsessed with tea just like Levian, but unlike the older woman, the young neighbor appears to be an expert in cooking from all the pots and pans that are currently hanging from the island table in the kitchen, and piles of cookbooks located near the tea cabinet.  
"Hmp! She has no Windex! Tch! What does she use to clean the windows and mirrors?"

Levian found more interesting things about her youthful neighbor, girl does not appear to have any sex toys like the other women the older woman use to live with, not have sexy lingerie. Come to think about it, as long as Levian knew of the girl's existence she never seen with that freckle face man, nor with any man.  
Is she in fact attracted to the same sex? Levian does account how the young female blushes and stares at her in awe like the other women Levian brings home with him.  
Usually the older woman would feel disgusted, but surprisingly Levian wasn't. The girl is rather attractive, and unlike the other attractive females the older dark haired woman usually brings home, and even Levian herself, she is not as bitchy; the young neighbor did not rely on her looks to get what she wants.  
It feels like she had everything she ever wanted here, maybe one more thing, but Levian could not help, but to wonder who or what it could be.  
There was the sudden rumbling outside the front door, Levian stood and stared awaiting to see who it was. The door opened and in came a familiar face he had not seen in so long.  
Her long dark locks cut off to her shoulder those innocent eyes are a rather a deceitful look compared to her actual strength.  
"Mikasa?"  
"L-Levi?" The young woman scanned her eyes up and down, "Seems like you finally achieved what you wanted in life, my dear cold-hearted cousin. You still look hideous."  
"Tch!" Levian was tempted to knock the girl's teeth out, "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"  
"I should say the exact same thing about you."  
"I asked you first, girl."  
Mikasa snarled at her older cousin, "Fine, I'm here to water my friend [Name]'s plants and make sure everything is in tip-top shape."  
"Well unfortunately for you, damn brat. I beat you so you could simply piss off."  
Mikasa and her cousin stared at one another straight in the eye, a blood bath is awaiting to ensue, but the young woman with short dark hair had something else in mind....

The bar was filled with people and it was rather stuffy and unclean with the peanut shells thrown on the ground. It was Levian's worst nightmare being here.  
"Damn you look ridiculous with that dress on and your pathetic hair." Mikasa says walking past her cousin, "No wonder why my dad doesn't speak to you anymore."  
"Do you want to die?" Levian says following her cousin.  
"Oh, I dare you to touch me, but I simply wonder how [Name] will feel knowing you harmed her best friend."  
Levian just replied with a growl, she didn't want to loose the young female, that's for sure. Both the older and younger cousin reached a table near the outside patio, large glasses were filled with beer and the appetizers were all gone thanks to both Sasha Braus and her boyfriend Connie Springer.  
Krista turned her back and happily smiled, "Mikasa, its so good you came." She looks at the shorter woman, "Whose this?"  
"Guys this is my cousin Levi Ackerman. He's lives in the same apartment building as [Name]."  
"He?" Bertholdt questioned Mikasa.  
"Tch! So what if I am transgender, got a problem, dumbass?"  
Everyone sat around all nervous by Levian's sudden angry remark. This intense anger must run in the Ackerman bloodline because Mikasa could act the exact same way as she wants. The night went on, Levian found herself drawn to this group of friends who seem to be in relationships of their own, Krista is married to her partner Ymir, the giant terrified man Bertholdt is engaged to Reiner, Mikasa is in a relationship herself with the scrawny blonde haired young man name Armin Arlert, the two pigs that Levian is disgusted with Connie Springer is in a relationship with his twin soulmate Sasha Braus.  
That left only Annie Leonhardt who seemed to enjoy being single at the moment.  
Levian turns away resting her hand over the opening of her beer glass, this one thing has been on her mind for quite sometime, and she needs to find out from Mikasa and her friends.  
"[Name] appears to not have a boyfriend." Levian says, catching the group of friends off guard. She turns to them, "Ever since she moved in I never saw her bring anyone home, not does she ever mention anyone."  
Mikasa turns to Armin, Sasha turns to her boyfriend, Connie turns to Ymir and Krista, Bertholdt and Reiner turn to each other. The whole table became silent and everyone appears to be nervous except for Levian, who seemed to be curious about her young neighbor's friends being so nervous....  
Levian laid silently in her bed, the sound of a car strolling by filled her room with noise for a quick second, and little light shined through the cracks of her closed and locked shutter doors that led to her patio.  
Her heart weighs heavy with two unusual emotions that she had never experience in her entire lifetime: sadness and jealousy.

First of the two sadness:  
"Three years ago, [Name] was in a relationship with another close friend of ours named Eren Jäeger." Armin spoke out, "Eren is what you call a real daredevil, he would do anything to get that adrenaline rush, it was only thing that will help him get rid of the stress his parents use to put him through."  
Levian cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
"His parents wanted him to become a doctor, but Eren simply refused to." Mikasa explains, "His parents stressed him out, pushing him over and over again. Then when he was about to snap, he met [Name] one day at grocery store."  
Armin butted in, "He told me that he she was obsessed with tea, giving him advice about him what kind of tea he should drink to relieve the stress, but Eren told me he fell for her and the next thing we all know, Eren and [Name] were inseparable, he felt alive with her around."  
"She is so kind and according to Eren, she is a stress relief for him. They ended up engaged. However it appeared not to have lasted very long."  
Levian sat in silence  
"Remember the war of Shiganshina?"  
Levian knew of that war too well, the city was officially destroyed, but the war finally ended a year before her young neighbor moved in, "Yes, go one."  
Krista explained more, "Well, that was our hometown, including [Name]'s. Eren put his wedding on hold, to attend the war."  
"He never came home once the war ended," Sasha says, "Like the many men who died before him."  
Levian's eyes slowly widen in absolute shock.  
"Yeah, but sadly [Name] could not help, but disbelieve Eren's death. She thinks he is still out there suffering from some mental illness or some sort of handicap that is preventing him from coming home." Connie spoke, "She is still waiting for him to come home. Even though she was there to bury his body; [Name] believes it was all a nightmare and Eren is going to come home one day so they could finally be married."  
Levian sat in silence, her heart is completely shuttered by the fact her neighbor is deeply in love with someone who she still believes is out there somewhere, fully alive and is is waiting for him to come home even though the war has been over for nearly two years now....

Secondary jealousy, Levian had never been in a long term relationship, nor is she interested in being in one herself, but finding out her young, kind attractive neighbor was madly in love with someone, and was about to be married to that bastard made the older woman feel rather jealous.  
It feels like [Name] should her's and her's only....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levian closed her mailbox door and began to scan the mail for any bills, the sight of a yellow automobile caught her attention at the corner of her eye.  
The taxi drove up to the front door of my town house apartment complex, I stepped out of the car with one duffle dangling over one shoulder and my sunglasses hiding my baggy eyes.  
The taxi driver met me at the back of the car and began to remove my two other luggage, I paid and bid him thanks and a safe day before he disappeared in the driver's side and drove off.  
"Tch! About time you came home!" My body twitched, I turned back and saw Levian prying one of the two doors dressed up in tight pin stripped pants and a long blouse with frills going down around her collar and down to the middle of her top. Her hair fastened up tightly in her signature bun. I came over dragging my suitcases over to her.  
"Tch! From what I could tell by those sunglasses you are wearing on a cloudy day that you feel and look like shit."  
I chuckled softly, "Yeah, traveling from one place to another is alright, but if you have to model from part of the country one day and to another part the next day or really does take a toll."  
Levian stares at, a slight groan exhale of breath escapes from her nose, "Here, kid, let me help you carry your things up to your place."  
I blushed slightly, "Sure, I have some tea I brought back. Specific kinds because of the cold weather I would like to give you."  
She stares at me silently, "Hmm, sounds interesting, come on, kid. Let's drop of your stuff and you can come over to my place."  
"Alright, well the one bag I'm carrying on my shoulder is the tea."  
She nods.  
After dropping my luggage near my door, Levian and I walked up the final two brutal staircases of this large beautiful townhouse apartment complex, "Oi!"  
"Yes?"  
"Make sure you leave your shoes just outside the door here, I don't want your filthy things in my place, got it?"  
I removed the duffle bag off of my shoulder, and unzipped one boot and took it off and unzipped the other other and removed that one too. Levian stared directly at me rather amazed, "What?"  
She scoffs, "Your height is not what I expect it to be. From five ten, you simply shrunk down to nearly my height."  
I groaned, scratching the back of my head, "Don't say that, I was actually a pretty short kid growing up."  
She grunts, removing her keys from out of her pocket, she unlocked her door and walked in, I placed my shoes near the doorway and walked in. Levian went off to her room to change, I went over to her kitchen counter and placed the bag down, by the time my neighbor came out I had boxes nearly covering her counter.  
"Tch! What did you buy, a whole tea store?"  
I turned back to her, "Not quite. Because flu season is here I thought it would wise to bring some home with me to share with you."  
I picked up a green metal container and extended my arm to her, "Black tea!"  
Levian walks over grasping my hand, I grunted as I stared at her as she hand unto my hand while she looked at the metal box, "Very well then, even though I have some still I will give your mind a try."

Levian picks up her cup rather strangely as I stared at her as she drank from her white tea cup and I from my light blue one. As I stared at her, I saw Levian hold her cup from above. I guess some strange habit of hers.  
"So what made you want to become a model, kid? The fact that you have people want to have your shape or to have your beauty?"  
I chuckled nervously, "Well with all honesty. I don't really care about the modeling." Levian turns to me, seeing my eyes were staring outside of her window, "Its just who doesn't really have time just to travel from one beautiful to another other then models...." Levian stared silently, she just....She just wants to, if she could move her head closer, "As well as feeling so important, you know? That someone actually needs you and wants you, it feels pretty good."  
Levian understood the feeling; working as a interior designer, having these wealthy clients to call you from one part of the country to the other just because you supposedly have good taste, and the best ideas, it does feel amazing.  
Levian scoots her chair back, I turned over and watched as she came over, resting her hand next to my tea cup, "Hmm, such a beautiful young woman. Such a shame that no man has gotten to you."  
"Levi--"  
She rest her finger against my lips, "Shh, silent, little girl." She rest my chin between her index finger and thumb, moving close to me, "Just obey me and keep still."  
Her voice sounds so beautiful like a mixture of a violin and piano playing beautifully together. Levian leans down, slowly closing her eyes as she pressed her lips against mine, I sat horrified at what I am experiencing. Not in my entire life have I ever kissed another woman, and I basically lack luring men unlike many other women.  
Levian removes her hand from my chin, I could feel the tip of her manicured nails trail down my throat, past my shoulder blade, and to one of my breast, resting a hand upon one and squeezing it. I gasped pulling away, feeling the whole is spinning, what did I just do?  
"Hmm, not a bad kisser. Lips are smooth and plump." Levian says moving away from, and sitting back down moving her chair around, she sat down facing me with her one leg resting over the other and her arm resting upon the table, "You can come here anytime, kid. I don't see anything wrong with you."  
I blushed at her, "Y...Your wrong." She stops her tea cup inches away from her lips, "There are many things wrong with me."  
Levian smirks, leaning her head down once again, "There are things wrong with me as well."  
Our lips touched once another, this time my eyes were closed. Levian reaches her hand down to mine that lays flat on the table, her fingers dug underneath my hand simply grasping it.  
This is completely unlike her, Levian could basically care less about women, she just brings them home for her sexual needs. This one is different, I make Levian feel more alive and more human.


	3. Soulmates

A/N: Contains grammatical error I will eventually fix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levian felt neglected, ever since her friend returned home that night, she has done nothing except work. The older female could hear the sound of the younger female's door open and slam close.  
Often times when Levian went down to visit her, she will enter into her home and found the young female gone. The older transgender female didn't know what she had done; all she remembered was that Levian gave her young neighbor a kiss and she spent the rest of the night resting securely in her arms....  
Levian couldn't understand this feeling, she felt left out, neglected, and forgotten.

One day, Levian decided to give the young female a visit, as she made her way down the bottom steps of the stairs of the floor where the young model lived and saw the worn out female walking to her door.  
"Hey!"  
I turned and smiled weakly at the infuriated interior designer, "Ah, Levian, good evening."  
"Don't act so innocent!" Levian yells at me while she made her way over to me, "You have been avoiding ever since we fucking kissed that one night!"  
"What?"  
"Are you ashamed kissing a female?! Well guess what?! I was born a man!"  
She continued explain to me what she truly is, her real identity, "I was born Levi Ackerman, a male, at a young age I felt uncomfortable with this identity and when I was older I finally did something about it! I had surgery and took medicine to transform me from male to female."  
"I lost all of my friends and no one from my immediate family won't talk to me. I fucked both females and males to make me feel good, and not alone, but in the end I still feel lonesome! Until I met you."  
I blinked a couple times tilting my head to the side.  
Levian groans softly and turns away, "I know that you probably don't want to be with me because I am in fact a female in your eyes, but I want to set things straight."  
I moved my head straight up, "Levi--"  
"No." She stops me, moving away from me, "I understand you see me nothing more than a friend, you see I want something more ever since I saw you dressed in that wedding gown over a year and a half ago."  
I frowned at her, before I could call her name, the older woman turns and walks back up the stairs. I came over quickly, taking her hand she turns to me.  
"What? Feel sorry for me?"  
"No."  
"Then what?" She roughly yanks my hand away, turns to me, "Tell me."  
I groaned staring down, "I...I got fired."  
Levi gasps.  
"Jean and Marco hired a model name Petra Ral without my knowledge. They say I don't have gumption like she does. So they cancelled my contract and now I have been searching for another agency to look for. I work a temporary job to help, but sadly it is not enough to help keep up on the bills."  
I turned away, "I don't know if I will be able to stay here, so I pushed you away. However, as it came to the realization to me that you share the same feelings as I do, I want to fell you the truth as well."  
Levian's jaw dropped slightly.  
"Then its simple."  
"Huh?" I cocked an eyebrow.  
"You must move in with me."  
"But--"  
"No, I won't loose you. Move in with me, [Name]. I am not as affectionate as you probably want me to be, but I know I could lavish you with my lifestyle."  
I groaned, "What about money? I don't want you nor anyone to think I am here for only money."  
"We could come up with something along the way. As well as make those assholes regret firing you."

°•°•°•°•°

"Levian?"  
"Hmm?"  
We both laid in her bed, facing one another, but sadly as my transgender girlfriend laid on her side almost in a deep sleep, I laid there tired, but truly excited about this chapter in my life.  
I moved closer, afraid that she will push me away from her if I tried to cuddle with her, but I felt her arm extend over dragging me close to her, her false breast pressed against my face. How much firmer they felt compared to mine.  
To tell you the truth I was completely horrified that Levian confessed to me she is a transgender, I wouldn't have never known. I guess it is best she told me the truth before we might go further into this relationship.  
As morning came Levian was looking through my clothes, unsatisfied that her new lover was not the type to show off her body despite being a former model.  
"Oi!" I heard Levian's voice calling to me. I came walking back into the room, seeing her holding her holding up a loose sweater, "For being a model I would expect that you will dress like a complete slut like the pajamas you wear to bed."  
"They're my comfort clothes." I explained.  
"Yeah, well. I think after we are done with breakfast I'm going to take you shopping."

°•°•°•°•°

Levian wasn't the type to be affectionate, but somehow when she met her young neighbor things began to change emotionally. She really hasn't had sex with no one of the same or opposite sex in quiet sometime.  
Levian seemed to get easily stressed out because she wanted to get home to see the young female she will soon be dating.  
She hated when the young female would be gone for months on end modeling for magazines and billboards. Levian just hope the young female wouldn't forget about her, hoping she stayed warm when it was cold, hiding somewhere when it is raining or snowing.  
Now that the young female is no longer a model, and has moved in with Levian, now the older woman wouldn't doesn't have to stress herself about being abandoned by her. The young female seemed to accept the fact that Levian is actually born a man, unlike the assholes who abandoned her as she first transitioned from male to female....

Bags upon bags of clothes rested near the twin french doors that led to the two female's room, I laid upon Levian's stomach worn out from the constant stopping. Levian laid quietly staring at the ceiling, she was resting her head upon her arm.  
"I owe you so much, Levian." I softly spoke, "You gave me a home, new clothes that you really didn't have to buy."  
"Tch! Idiot."  
I sat my head up staring at her, "But what could I do to make things up to you?"  
Levian sat up, her arm extends to me, her hand rested upon my cheek, "Just stay with me. Don't leave me, ever."  
I sighed, reaching my hand over and laid it on my older lover. Ever since we got to know one another better that day I walked into the marketplace in a wedding gown, my life has changed. Back then I waited for Eren to return home after the long war, I didn't want to accept the fact that he is dead, I was like a dog waiting for it's owner that won't come back. I moved from one useless to another until Levian found me, or should I say Levi. I don't know what to call her.  
"So, what should I call you?" I asked her.  
"Call me by the name you know me by."  
"Levian."  
She nods, she moves closer, her lips pressed against my own.


	4. Protection and Judgement

"What got you into doing interior design?" I asked Levian one day as we sat in the park, my hand resting upon her's.  
"Born in the roughest part of town." She simply spoke, "I want to live in a place where it felt more like home."  
"Oh." I turned away, "Huh."  
We both sat in silence.  
"Excuse me." A older female voice calls out, we both turned and saw a middle age woman coming up to us, "Could you please hold hands somewhere else? For God sakes this is a public place and kids are around."  
I shrugged my shoulders, "And?"  
The woman scoffs, "Its inappropriate."  
"Well, tough titty says the kitty when the milk runs dry. You mind your own business and we will mind ours. You are not the Queen of this world, nor will you be."  
The woman walks off, "Faggots."  
Levian stood up, about to confess the truth to the woman, "No, Levian!"  
She turns to me, I stared at her, "Just leave her. She doesn't need to know who you truly are. I love you the way you are and if you are comfortable as a female then so shall it be."  
Levian sat back down, I stared straight ahead. She peeks over at me, and then down to my hand, reaching her hand over, our fingers intertwined.  
"Next week is the cities' carnvale, and it's going through our block."  
"Next week?" I nodded staring at hey hey, Levian felt that this is done sort of a date, "I will be rather busy next week though. A wealthy couple wants me to go through their plans of redesigning their mansion."  
I groaned in disappointment, I turned back to her, "[Name]!"  
The both of us turned to the voice and saw Mikasa quickly coming towards me, I stood up, "Mikasa."  
"Idiot, you haven't been answering my phone calls nor my...Oh." I followed her eyes down to Levian, seeing a look of distest between my girlfriend/boyfriend and then back to my high school best friend and saw the same look, "Mikasa, this is my girlfriend--"  
"You don't have to introduce us, kiddo." Levian interrupted me, "We know one another quiet well."  
Wait, the name 'Ackerman', both Levian and Mikasa inherit the name, I turned to Mikasa, "Oh, are you both cousins?"  
"Got that right." Mikasa says, "Well, used to. Did he tell you what he done a few years back?"  
"Yeah, he--she transitioned from male to female. So?"  
Mikasa gasps, "So?"  
"I mean" I turned to Levian and she turns to me, "Yes, it was kind of awkward falling for a female, but after giving it thought and knowing I am wasting time loving a man that is already dead, I know Levian and I are meant to be."  
I could see Levian's cheek glowing red, and she turned away embarrassed. I turned back to Mikasa.  
"[Name], if you love this idiot then I am afraid that we can't be friends anymore."  
I looked at Mikasa, "That's fine. However, unlike you, your entire family and Levi's former friends I accept him for what he is. Love is stronger then any friendship out there, especially for me."

Now that Levian's girlfriend lost her friends as well, she felt rather ashamed for making the young female become alone. This isn't what she wanted.  
That night Levian was sitting at the table unable to touch her food, I turned to her seeing how emotionally withdrawn she looks.  
"Levian." She turns to me, "Why are you not eating your food?"  
Levian just kept her mouth shut, I could tell she is blaming herself for making me loose my friends. It's not like I would choose then anyways, "Don't blame yourself for something you did not do. If no one can't accept you for what you are then screw them. I love you no matter if you are male or female."  
Levian turns away from me, I leaned my head over, kissing her cheek before sitting back on my chair. I smiled at her, "It is your life, Levian. I don't want you to feel bad for something you did not do, it is my decision and mine alone. I fell for a female, and that is my decision alone. I did not fall for your male counterpart that I did not know until many days prior, I fell for your female counterpart."  
Levian sat there silently for sometime before sitting and leaning over, her lips pressed against my own....

I laid next to her, Levian watched as I slept soundly, my arm draped over the folded comforter that was resting just below my chest. A young female, born this way, is sacrificing the most precious things in her life just to be with this transgender.  
It is difficult watching Mikasa and [Name] argue with one another, but what if it is true. Love is much more stronger then any friendship out there, and Levian couldn't help, but believe it is true.

 

~*~*~*~

A/N: Really short and has Grammatical errors that I will eventually fix.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5, Separation

Levian wasn't kidding about being away from home.  
"See you in a week or two, kiddo." She says, as one foot was inside the taxi, I came over, pressing my lips against my lover's, Levian didn't hesitate to press her firm soft lips against lips before pulling back.  
"Please," I begged her, "Please, be careful out there."  
"Same for you, brat. Don't go torching the apartment down when I am gone."  
I chuckled and walked back, I wrapped the gray sweater I wore over my tight tank top around me, to keep me warm from this cool breeze.  
I watched as my girlfriend climbed into the back of the taxi shutting the door. My stomach was tightening up, and my heart was slowly breaking. Once more I am being separated by the one I truly love.  
Levian rolled down the window, "I'll call you whenever I have the chance."  
I nodded, "And I'll bother you whenever I have the chance as well."  
"Tch! You better not, dumbass, I have bills to pay and a girlfriend to support."  
I blushed madly, "Your girlfriend, huh? You finally made me your's?"  
"Idiot, of course. Anyways, I better go." Levian pulled away from the window and rolled it up, I stood there watching as the taxi drove off.  
I watched as the taxi slowly disappeared as other cars drove behind it, I turned back and sighed. Once more I am left behind; I scratched the back of my head and walked inside the apartment complex. As I closed the door I made my way up the stairs, I passed by my old apartment, inside was a single mother who recently lost her husband to adultery.  
He chose his mistress over his own wife and child, what a selfish prick.

I placed a plate of food in front of Levi, when I told her the news.  
"Hmm, it won't take long when that son of a bitch comes crawling back to his wife." Levian grunts, placing a sketch of some interior design near her plate, "Rīdā."  
I was standing in front of the stove, when I turned my focus back to her, "Promise me you won't do the exact same thing to me. It takes a real man and woman to stay faithful to one another."  
I smiled at her, and walked over to her with my plate, "I will only promise if you promise me the exact same thing."  
"I'm not no immature fool, Rīdā." I set my plate down, I placed her sketches on the counter nearby, and took my seat next to Levian, "I know what I want, I will not become like these dumbasses and miss it all up."  
I turned to her and smiled greatly at her, "Same for me."  
Levian nods, "Good, lets eat."  
I nodded and dug in.

I flopped upon the bed, I laid there in silence. This scent from the sheets, I could smell Levian. My heart has weighed heavy knowing now that she is gone....  
"Also," I heard my own voice speak to her during dinner, "Do you think that it is difficult juggling two relationships at the exact same time, like that bastard?"  
I clinched the sheets tightly, my body was trembling....  
"Probably, I slept around, but never like that fucker has done."  
That conversation, its been awhile since I actually talked freely with the one I truly love. The questions I asked, and the answers Levian gave to me, it reminded me of the relationship I once had with Eren. How close both Levian are, how inseparable we are, though we did not say 'I love you' to one another just yet, the both of us could sense that we truly love and care deeply for one another.  
However, unlike Eren, I am madly in love with a transgender, a female born a male, who lost the friends and family she once had just to make herself feel more human.  
Mikasa might have turned my friends against me, due to the fact I chose her cousin over her, but I do know that what I am doing is the right thing, and that I need to move on from Eren's untimely death. I can't be sitting around thinking about him, Eren would probably want me to move on and start a family with someone else.  
I love Levian, I don't care about the fact she is a transgender male; she probably feels more human, more alive.  
I laid silently for sometime before I took my cellphone and opened my messages, I wrote a message to my girlfriend, a smile formed upon my youthful face.  
The hours that past as I couldn't sleep, I laid there waiting for Levian to respond to the text I sent her hours prior. I sighed, it is kind of awkward because usually she will respond back, but I wonder due to the airplane she is on, Levian couldn't respond back....

_'One of these days, when the time is right, we will marry and have a family. I will spoil you so much that you will regret leaving me behind. I promise.'_

♠•♠•♠•♠

Rain was pattering upon the city I was in.  
I was standing silently holding a bag of groceries with one hand and my umbrella with the other. I stood there quietly in a daze surrounded by people around me.  
It's been two years....


	6. Broken Relationship

I decided to extended it.

♠•♠•♠•♠

Levian hasn't been responding to my text messages nor answering my phone calls in the past three days. Did I do something wrong? Did I wrote something wrong?  
I couldn't really sleep at night, due to the fact that I do not know what I had done to make my girlfriend not respond to anything I say. Was she uncomfortable with the fact that I truly loved her? And that I will always be by her side, now and forever?  
I walked into the bedroom I shared with my girlfriend, well, I don't know if she still considers me her girlfriend, but anyways my phone vibrated upon the bed. I walked over and stared at the caller ID, my heart fluttered with joy.  
I answered it, "Hello! Levi! Hello!"  
The other line fell silent.  
"H...Hello?" I paused, "Levian, are you there?"  
I heard her sighing, "Rīdā."  
Her voice sounds rather calm. I stood there nervously at the side of the bed.  
"Listen, kid. We need to talk." I heard Levian's voice from the other side of the line, it was calm.  
I stood there silently, "Y-yes?"

Down below the parade was going underway, at the carnival, I sighed, I sat silently upon the balcony of the home I once shared with Levian.  
My life has become empty once more, my heart shattered once more. It is painful acknowledging that Levian has decided to end things with me, she had left my life, all of a sudden just like Eren.  
My knees that pressed against my chest, I sighed and rest my head against, the whistling and cheering from the people down below, the beating of the drum and the tooting of the trumpet simply faded. I sat there silently and alone....

_"Look, it is best if we end things here."  
I stood there quietly, feeling the world spin around me, I was silent for sometime trying to adjust what Levian was saying, "What do you mean 'end things'? I don't understand." I turned and took my seat upon the side of her bed. I was panicking.  
"You know what I mean, girl." Levian spoke in a frustrated tone, "I read your text, and it made me vomit! Do you honestly think that you will become my wife?! The mother of my children?! I am a female damn it! I might have a dick, but..."  
She groans, "Stop your fucking god damn crying!"  
I sniffed, "How can I stop crying when I thought you truly loved me?!"  
"Damn, you are so oblivious, do you honestly think I could make you my life long partner, I have needs girl that you can't simply give me. I want someone who isn't as weak minded as you, and allows me to take care of myself!"  
I rest my hand upon my forehead, sniffing. My whole body trembling with the fact that the one I truly love doesn't really reciprocate my feelings like I thought she truly does.  
"Levi--"  
"Get out of my house! I want you to pack your things and leave! Never come back! I want nothing to do with you...EVER!!"  
She simply hung up.  
I sat there, my hand that held my cellphone, dropped to the side, I sat upon the bed, holding unto my head, I couldn't stop crying._

....I sat there, upon the wicker sofa, quietly, with an arm hanging over my head. This is what I get for falling in love so easily and expecting someone to love me back.  
If I ever have these same feelings once more, I will try to remind myself to not expect the other person to have the same feelings as I do.  
I just ruined an astonishing good relationship with the message of how I truly feel, and now it has been broken off, I find myself alone, nearly broke and homeless; terrified of what to do now and where I should go.  
Love is such a powerful emotion that oftentimes left you alone and hurt...  
My phone vibrated causing me to become startled. Staring down near my feet I saw it was Levian, what does she want now?  
I reached down and picked it up, "Hello?"  
"Oi, brat."  
"Yes?"  
I could hear her sigh on the other end, "I need you to come pick me up from the airport."  
I grunted, she's back so soon? "Alright."

Levian was standing outside the sliding doors of the airport with her luggage, she and a security guard were there by themselves so late at night.  
Turning her focus up the street, she caught sight of some headlights driving towards her.  
Levian groaned, it was about time she came.  
I parked next to the curb and stepped out. Levian could see I Was wearing a short jean skirt, and a tank top. It was rather strange for the both of us to be standing here looking at one another. Its been days since the both of us last saw one another that my heart fluttered with a mixture of joy and pain.  
"Took you awhile." Levian said.  
"Sorry, the streets are rather packed with people."  
Levian stared up at me, and I stared down at her, seems like she hasn't slept that much due to the round circles under her eyes. My heart is weighing so heavily down within my chest, I can't believe that this is the exact same female that just broke up with me.  
"Well, you ready to go home?"  
"I've been ready brat."  
I nodded, I leaned down and took one of her suitcases and walked around to the trunk of my truck, I flipped the trunk up and placed her suitcase in the back. Levian came around, and noticed some folded boxes and a box filled with bubble wrap right in the front seat.  
Meanwhile, I was placing her stuff inside my truck, lifting one heavy luggage at a time, she was standing there silently trying to adjust to the fact that her ex-girlfriend is moving out of her home, and she is just coming home.  
I was driving silently, on the passenger side, while Levian was looking out at her window, the dark silent area soon was light up and the streets were becoming crowded.  
I sighed, "I probably have to drop you off a couple blocks away." Levian turns to me, "Don't worry, I'll help you."  
I parked the truck, a couple blocks away just like what I told Levian, I handed her a couple luggage, meanwhile I grabbed the other two suitcases as well. I closed the trunk, locked the truck and followed my ex down the street.  
My body wants me to hold Levian's hand, to tell her how much I loved her, despite the fact she doesn't harbor the same feelings for me any longer.  
Levian pushed the door open to her apartment, and came walking in, worn out from carrying her luggage. I came walking in behind her, resting her stuff nearby.  
Levian sighs and steps into her room, I followed right behind her and leaned against the doorway, watching as she removed her long sleeve business style jacket, she took her seat on her side of the bed, "Damn, I need to remind myself not to pack so much shit the next time."  
I stood there in a daze. Levian turns to me, rubbing her shoulder, "Do you have somewhere to stay for the night? You can't sleep here."  
"I didn't think of that." I softly replied back, "I'll look for a hotel."  
"Tch, you know that I was coming home and you didn't even call for a fucking room?! God you are truly pathetic!"  
I stood there with a stone cold expression on my face, I sighed, "Maybe I am, but I am not the only pathetic one here."  
"What was that?!" She snarled at me, Levian climbs off of her bed and comes stomping towards me.  
I shook my head, "Nothing." I sighed and turned away, "I'm going to head out. You could toss my stuff out, I'm not gonna come back."  
"Fine!" She yells at me, watching as I walked out, Levian stood up and stopped at the doorway, "I will! It's not like you paid for it anyways!"  
She watched as I walked out, closing the door behind me. She stood quietly.  
I made my way quickly down there stairs and out of the apartment, I pushed people out of the way as I quickly made my way towards my truck, searching for my car keys.  
I stopped immediately, "Oh, fuck!"  
I turned back around and made my way back to the apartment.  
Stomping up the stairs, I was mumbling some curse words, I made my way to Levian's door and began to pound on it. I stood there rocking from side to side, waiting for her to answer, but sadly I did not hear her.  
Once more I began to pound on it, and not daring to stop, the door was forced open by Levian, her fingers slipped into the tight white tank top I wore, "Get the fuck in here."  
I shrieked when I was yanked inside, the door was slammed closed and locked....


	7. Forgotten Memories

Contains some minor sexual referenced towards the end.

♥•♥•♥•♥

Levian laid across the her bed with her face smothered against her pillow, sniffing, she lifted her head up, the area where her face was on is soaked from her tears.  
Once more she found herself heartbroken and alone, Levian found happiness with someone who did not criticize her for being a transgender female. Now that the young female declared she wanted a future with Levian, the older female freaked out and went haywire. She felt like she didn't deserve happiness, meanwhile living with so much unhappiness....

 

_'I want to become a woman.' A young Levi spoke to his uncle one night._  
That night Levi gotten the beating of his lifetime, his ill mother was sitting upon the chair watching as her older brother kicked her son repeatedly in the abdomen, upon his back; Kuchel watched as Kenny socked Levi in the face, she heard her son cry for her help, but she sat there watching as blood trickled on her favorite ornamented rug, tears soaking his face....  
Still recovering from the vicious beatings, Levi walked to the local café where his friends usually hung out, Hanji, Mike, Erwin, Hanaba, Nile. They were all sitting there laughing and smiling about some party that Levi was not invited to.  
Nile caught sight of Levi because the next thing he knows, he saw their heads turned to him, the serious looks they gave him. Hesitant at first, Levi went over took his seat next to Mike. They all were silent.  
"So--" Levi was interrupted when his friends moved their chairs back and stood up, grabbing their coffee and purses, they quickly departed.  
"Can you believe that guy." Levi overheard Hanji talking to Hanaba, "Who gave him the right to sit with us?"  
Levi sat there silently, a shadow cast over his eyes. First, it was his family, his Uncle Kenny was a police officer and Levi had no doubt that the old man told the whole community of the small town where Levi lives in of his nephew's transformation.  
All eyes stared at the bruised and battered boy as strolled the streets, as he sat alone in the corner of the diner. 

_"Fag!" He was called._  
"Pussy ass!"  
"Why don't you just die?!" A voice ordered him.  
Levi didn't find no sanctuary in his hometown, no one to accept the fact that he wasn't comfortable in his own body, he felt like a being forced into a jumpsuit that he couldn't remove. 

_Levi stood silently at a bridge, it had been raining endlessly for days so the water was high, and the wind caused the water to stir, so if he jumped in no one will be able to find him, nor would they find him anyways._  
He grasp the wooden plank and rest a foot on the plank below, it was then a hand grasp the back of his soaked jacket; startled he turned and caught sight of a young girl, presumably in her early-teens, her long dark locks tied in low braided pigtails.  
This familiar colored eyes, that easily showed so much trauma in her life. Despite her age, she was an attractive young female, but short as well for her age. She held her umbrella with one hand, but firmly grasp Levi's jacket with the other; the girl appeared to be really concerned for the older young man, she was trying to save Levi from killing himself.  
If only she knew why he is doing this to himself. No one will miss him, he is just one less in this town that no one will have to deal with, but this young girl...  
"What are you doing?!" He yelled at her, "Let me go, you damn brat!"  
"Is it worth it?" She cries out, he stares down at her, "Do you think what life you expect once you are dead will be there?"  
Levi stood there staring at her.  
"I heard about you," The girl said, "I don't really remember your name, but I know who you are, my parents have been talking about you lately, and so have my schoolmates. You want to become someone, you want to become more human do you?" 

Levian laid there on her stomach, seeing the young girl and the determination on her face to rescue the transgender from her doom.  
"Well, do something about it," Levian could hear the girl's voice within her own head, "Don't listen to what others have to say. If you want to be a woman then go ahead, work hard to save money for your transformation. Live the life you want to live, but don't listen to what others have to say."  
Levian could remember her body shape, how long her hair was, her jaw line and how her cheeks protruded out, how tiny her waist was.  
She was the perfect image of the young female Levian just broke up with.  
Like a light bulb that flashed in Levian's mind, just thinking about it, her ex-girlfriend is the young girl that saved Levian from killing herself.  
"Damn it!" Levian cries out, pressing her face against her pillow, she laid for a second regretting everything she had done these past few days apart from her ex-girlfriend.  
Not only did I save from her embittered life, but I rescued her from death. I was the only one she regretted leaving behind when Levian left home. She was the only female who truly cared for Levian, and loved her just the way she is. She lost her job and her home, now she has nowhere to go and no money to support herself.  
Levian was easily attracted to her right from the start, but was rather prideful to do anything about it until she appeared in a wedding dress at the marketplace.  
Ever since then Levian's life changed, she learned to open up, and hell, she hasn't had any sex in maybe a couple years now just thinking about it; with me being gone for days doing photo shoots, Levian waited, and when her ex came home she always worked.  
Levian would have never experienced true love, and devotion if her ex didn't exist. She had a good and healthy relationship, and now she destroyed it.  
"Damn it!" She cries out, smacking her pillow, punching it. Quickly Levian sat up and tossed it across the room, she leaned down, grasping her hair tightly almost by the roots. Her body trembling.  
"Rīdā." She whispers. Feeling tears seeping into her mattress, "Damn it, why?"  
She began to sob, "Why me?!"  
"Come back." She spoke to herself, feeling her life slipping away now that her girlfriend has left her, "Please, come back."  
Silence filled her room, Levian is once again alone. However, not for long because out of nowhere she heard someone pounding on her front door. Startled at first, Levian sat there staring outside her room. Wondering who that was, the place became silent, but then again the pounding became a continuous cycle.

Who is bothering Levian at this very moment? Stepping outside, she caught sight of a pair of keys, Levian came to the conclusion that it was her girlfriend, she had come back to retrieve her car keys, she had forgotten.  
Quickly walking to the door, she unlocked it and pulled it open, I stood there, quickly Levian snatched my top and pulled me inside.  
"Get the fuck in here." She says. I shrieked as I was yanked inside. Levian thrust me against the wall near the doorway, she closed and locked the door.  
I stood there quietly, it took me a second to realize why I came back, I looked over at the small round dining room table, Levian's suitcases were still resting nearby, on top of the table I saw my car keys. I walked over, taking hold of them.  
A hand grabbed the back of my head, I grunted feeling my head connect hard with the table.  
Levi held my head down, "You're not going anywhere, you got that, bitch?"  
I could feel this hard bulge pressing against me as Levian thrust her hips against my groin, I groaned....

♥•♥•♥•♥

_I arrived home to this seven story apartment located near a stream, just outside of downtown. There was a moving truck parked outside, several men were walking in and out of the place, rain pattering upon their uniforms and exposed skin._  
I made my way up the stairs and through the front door and I notice some furniture and other merchandise were placed in the entryway hall, just yesterday there was a letter on the elevator doors that said that the elevators are reserved for this week, not to many people were really excited about the fact that someone new has decided to choose this beautiful apartment.  
"Oi!" A familiar voice rudely calls out to me, "Move it, brat! You're in my way!"  
It's been two years, and these memories of this person still haunts me. I turned my head back, and caught sight of a pair of blue colored eyes and the person they rightfully belong to. 


	8. Love Making

Contains rough sex, anal, foul language. You have been warned,

♥•♥•♥•♥

Levian pulled my underwear to the side, and dropped down to one knees, she lifted one foot up off the ground, I shifted to my side, staring down at her.  
Just moments ago she hated me and wanted nothing to do with me, and now she here she is inches away from my crotch, telling me I can't go anywhere.  
Her tongue protruded out of her mouth, the tip of it flicked between my opening, gasping loudly, my stomach sunk in, my eyebrows bent making me look like I was frowning.  
"Levi!" I moaned her name, closing her eyes, she took my nub between her lips and began to suck on it. I gasped loudly, my eyes became cross, "Ugh, shit!"  
My head hung back, panting loudly, I moved my head down stared down at her, watching as Levian's head twisted and turn, pressing her face deeper in me like she was making out with me down below, "Ahh!"  
I placed my hand behind Levian's head and began to thrust up and down, gasping for air, my stomach became tight and I could feel myself about to burst, "Stop, I going to cum!"  
When I cried out that I was going to orgasm, Levian's grasp became tighter, her tongue slipped through my walls and twirled inside of me, "Aah, stop! Please!"  
Levian's thumb massaged me, making my orgasm come closer. Levian was deaf to my begging, all she heard were the loud panting noises as I tried to catch my breathe, and my moans, plus the fact I was going to cum--which made her, no longer twirling her tongue inside my womanhood, but she opened her mouth, she began to suck on me once more, "I'm cumming!"  
She felt something squirt inside her mouth for a quick second, "Gyah!" I grunted holding back my cum.  
"Tch! Shitty-girl! Don't hold back!" Levian yells at me, "Give me your sweet juices!"  
"Levian!" I winced.  
"Let me drink you," Levian said before she went back down on me, rubbed my nub once more, she placed her lips back against my womanhood, sucking and making out with out.  
My lower regions were on fire, I groaned, "Levi! I'm going to cum!"  
I hung my head back, "Dwo wit!" I heard her voice ordering me to release.  
My mouth laid wide open, in three seconds I will let go, in three...two...one!  
A loud scream escaped from my lips, Levian stood there feeling my ejaculation spray into my mouth and down the back of her throat. Coughing from the sudden impact at the back of her throat, Levian held her head firmly between my legs, drinking my liquids.  
My ejaculation came to an end, I stood upon my one leg, my body twitching, I groaned loudly and leaned back upon the table panting. Placing my leg down, I laid flat upon the table, my chest heaving up and down. Levian was panting as well.  
Staring up at me, she chuckles, wiping away a droplet of my juices that was sliding down her chin with her thumb, she suck on it, and grinned, "Yummy, first best to black tea."  
My face burned with embarrassment, "I can't believe you drank it. What's...what's wrong with you?"  
I pushed myself up, staring down at her, I climbed off of the table and instantly fell on one knee in front of her, I slumped upon the wooden floor and turned to my back. Levian extended her arms and unbutton the button from my short jean skirt and unzipped it, her finger slipped inside my skirt and underwear and slid them off. My legs hung there.  
I laid there only in my tank top and wedge shoes, Levian lifted up my top revealing my chest, I groaned loudly when I felt her tightly clinching my chest, massaging them and pinching my nipples. She noticed this huge bulge in her pants, Levian felt her pants become tighter while giving her girlfriend head.  
I laid there ignoring the jingling of her belt and the unzipping of her pants, Levian stroked herself, she could tell that I was getting worn out due to how late it was getting, but Levian hasn't even started, she wanted to become one with me. Cautiously, she climbed between my legs, resting one hand on one side of my head, holding my leg over her arm. Laid there oblivious to what is happening, it was when I felt something hard and really thick press against my vaginal walls.  
Gasping, I raised my head and felt Levian pressing herself within me, my inner walls expanded to her width, I groaned loudly in pain, Levian panted softly, she stood there on her knees, adjusting her body around to a comfortable position.  
"Ah, yeah." She moans, her hips thrusting up and down, she was moaning loudly. It's been so long since Levian had sex that it felt completely amazing to finally screw someone.  
"Hmm~!" I groaned, its been years since I've been laid, and this is the first I've been with someone above endowed down there. I'm so sorry, Eren, "It's so big."  
Levian stares up seeing my head pushed back, "It's huge."  
I moaned my head down and stared at the older female, Levian leaned down pressing her lips against mine, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. I could feel the friction of her member sliding in and out of me halfway, groaning loudly in frustration, I pressed my hand against her ass, forcing her down inside me more.  
We both pulled away moaning.  
"It's big!" I cried out, Levian pressed her head against the side of my neck, thrusting her hips up and down, our bodies collided, the sound of flesh hitting against flesh filled the living room with noise. Our moans joined in with the continuous slapping of our skins as Levian's hips collided with mine.  
The older female's mind was going insane, the tightness of her girlfriend's inner walls made her feel like she was in paradise, her movements were becoming more rough and faster, "Uugh!"  
"Levi!" I moaned her name, "Yes! Ahh!"  
She brushed against a sensitive spot, chuckling Levian decided to caress that spot once more, my legs were shaking, my eyes nearly crossing, I opened my mouth to release a scream, only it felt like my throat was tight shut, forbidding me to cry out.  
"Augh!" I finally cried out, hanging my head back, I could hear Levian slightly chuckle, "Ah! Ah! Levi! Oh god!"  
"You are enjoying my hard cock are you?! You little slut!"  
"Yes," I moaned.  
"Tell me, your little slut!"  
"I'm your little slut!"  
"Tell me, I can do whatever I want with you."  
"You can do whatever you want with me!" I moaned, "Ooh~! You feel so good!"  
Levian leans down pressing her lips against my own, before pulling away. I was caught by surprise when Levian pushed me off of my back and on top of her. She held my legs up, and began to thrust her hips up and down, moaning I could feel her reaching deep inside me more.  
Grunting, Levian could feel herself tightening, "Rī...dā."  
"No, don't cum!" I begged. I remembered suddenly during the phone call the other day that she didn't want me to be the mother of her children, "Just remember that you don't want me to become of your children!"  
Levian clinched her teeth tightly, she held my hips down, her mouth and her eyes laid open, "AAHHH!!!" She moans, releasing herself within me.  
"Nooo!" I cried out....

I laid on the ground with my ass high in the air, and my head resting upon the ground. I was struggling with pushing out the white ejaculation from out of my womb.  
"Tch! Idiot!" I heard Levian's voice within me, I turned back feeling her hand softly grasp one of my buttocks.  
"Levi?"  
She saw droplets of her seed dripping down unto the floor, messing up her floor, "Tch, you are making the place a mess."  
Scooping up her seeds with two of her fingers, I groaned feeling Levian shoving her fingers inside of me.  
"No, don't do that." I cried out, "I will end up getting pregnant, and you don't want that!"  
Levian stared down at me, she was fully aware of what she had said on the telephone, the precious memories of their relationship, it was practically a healthier one then any relationship Levian had previously before her, and the sex they had right now is completely out of this world.  
The fact that this girl was the same one who rescued Levian from her attempted suicide years prior, made this young women even more precious to Levian.  
"It's alright," Levian spoke to me, I turned to her, "I would rather have a family with you then have none at all, or with somebody else."  
I turned the upper half of my body towards her, I know I have seen that face, but where. Those seductive eyes, that expressionless look upon her slim beautiful face.  
I sat up with my legs on my side, Levian comes over, pressing my head against her cheek, why all of a sudden is she so emotional towards me now? "Don't leave me, kiddo. Got it?"  
I sat there silently, Levian moved her head away and cupped my face, "I need you to stay by my side now and forever"  
I gulped, I want to be with Levian, but I am so confused as to why she changed her mind, but it is absolutely amazing she chose me to become her lifelong partner. "Yes."  
"Yes, what?" She replied.  
"Yes, I will stay by your side."  
She hums, leaning her head over to me, our lips touched. I could hear Levian moan with such delight, before long we moved away from one another, staring at each other in the eyes.  
Levian pushed herself up, I watched as she unzipped her high heel boots, removed both her pink thong and her pants, she removed her jacket and unbutton her blouse, finally she unclipped her bra and allowed that to fall on the ground next to my legs.  
Despite the extra organ that seems to be still hard, Levian's body is the type to make all females envy. Levian turned her back to me, her hips swerve from side to side as she made her way to the bedroom, stopping at the entryway, she turns to me.  
"Come on, kiddo, I'm still not done with you."  
I raised an eyebrow, this is going to be a long night. I might be young, but all I want to do is go to bed. These past two days of being broken up with the love of my life kept me awake a majority of the night.  
I stood at the doorway to the bedroom and saw Levian there, holding a strap on.

♥•♥•♥•♥

Oluo walked into his apartment, he was worn out from the festival going on outside his apartment, he was turned on by seeing these beautiful half naked women dressed in this mask with tall feather head dressed...

I slipped my legs their the straps of the strap-on upon, I held the dildo that was meant for me, taking the lube away Levian's hand and opened it, soaking the plastic object.  
Levian was getting rather excited, she was massaging herself, biting her bottom lip. Grunting, I slipped the sex toy within me, feeling my inner walls expand.  
"Gyah!" I moaned, feeling it vibrate within me, I noticed something in my girlfriend's hand and saw that it was a remote.  
Laboring for breathe, I heard Levian chuckled, now I know who the dominant one is in this relationship and who is the submissive one.

Oluo was in complete awe with how the people of the city of Maria were dawning the bell hat of a joker, and wearing various mask of all shapes, colors, patterns and sizes. How easily through the night their moods changed and clothes started to come off, however, worn out, Oluo decided to call it a night.  
Arriving in his room, Oluo took his seat on the edge of his bed, removing one shoe, and then other shoes....

Levian carried me to my side of the bed, laying me down, I scooted more towards the middle so Levian could have more leg room.  
Levian rested the remote upon my nightstand quickly climbed on, taking the lube she began to dribble some on the sex toy meant for her. Lifting one leg over me, Levian stares down at me, seeing what a complete mess I am, strands of hair sticking to my forehead, that she eventually stroked out of the way. I stared up and saw Levian's body glisten with sweat, she leans down resting her hands upon the sides of my head; her lips how soft and smooth they are pressed against mine.  
I slid my hand across one of her buttocks, stroking her little hole, groaning, she pulls away panting, "Rīdā."  
I placed my finger into her mouth, watching as her tongue played around with it, twirling it and eventually sucking it. I slid my finger out, spiting a wad of my saliva reached over soaking her entry, Levian moaned, she felt my hand grasping her buttocks and lifted her hip up, I took hold of the sex toy, Levian reached over, placing it where it belongs.  
"Ah, Rīdā!" Levian moans, feeling the vibrations of the sex toy traveling through her entire being.

Resting his head upon his pillow, Oluo closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep on to be awaken by the loud squeaking sound of the bed post moving above him.  
Oluo laid there with eyes wide open, wondering what is going on upstairs.  
"Ah!" He heard Levian cries, "Augh! Yes!"  
"Levi!" I cried out.  
Oluo groaned loudly in frustration, his mood suddenly changed, "For crying out loud! After all these years of silence, they're getting it on!"  
"Right there!" Levian cries out.  
"Oh god." I cried out, "Levi!"

♥•♥•♥•♥

I tightly held the pillows, my throat sore from the vibrations of the dildo was rather strong to keep me from holding my cries.  
I turned my head down forcing one eye open, watching as Levian bounced up and down with each thrust I made with my hips. Her inner walls firmly grasp the strap on I had on, tugging her flesh each time she moves her hips up.  
"Oh, fuck!" Levian cries out in a high pitch tone, I grasp her member stroking it, the extra sexual pleasure caused Levian to hang her head back, beads of sweat dripping down her breast, she turned her head down to me, "Its so big! Shit! its huge!"  
She presses her hands upon my chest, I grunted in pain, her fingernails dug into my breast, her knees bent, Levian thrust her hips up and down rather fast.  
"Uuh~! Aah!" She cries loudly, "Rīdā. Rīdā! I'm going crazy! It's too much! I'm so hot!"  
I moaned, "Its been awhile, hasn't it?"  
"Yes!" She cries out, "Yes, it has!"  
I smiled at her, "Enjoy yourself, Levian. You deserve it."  
"Thank you, Rīdā." She moans.  
She is probably stressed out with work, plus dealing with the trauma of her previous life before changing from male to female....  
"Love me, Rīdā!" Levian cries out, her breast pressed against my own, her arms wrapped around my neck, I thrust my hips up and down, her moans were like music to my ears, strands of her hair tickling my nose, "Oh god, love me!"  
"I do love you." I calmly said, my arms wrapped around her, I lifted up my hips and began to thrust as hard as I can in her.  
"AHH!!" She released a loud scream, lifting up her head. Droplets of saliva dripped down from the corners of her lips, "RĪDĀ!!! AMAZING!!!"  
I turned Levian to her back, I moved my hips up and down, pushing myself in some more, I placed my arms under Levian's twitching legs, she held my head against her chest, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"  
"Go, ahead." I said.  
"Ri...da." She grunts, I could feel this warm liquid spray upon my abdomen, upon my chest. Levian held me tightly against her, she was grunting alot as she released herself upon me.  
I laid there silently, my hips sore from the hardship of moving them up and down during this awkward sexual encounter.  
Levi lays upon my sweaty body, her body twitching every few seconds, slight groans escaped from her lips each time she caught her breathe.  
I laid there still feeling the vibrations within me, I turned Levian to her back, "Rīdā."  
I slowly moved my hips up and down, pushing in deeper, Levian held my head down against her neck, her legs were spread right apart, moving each time I swayed my hips.  
"Right there." She moans, "Yes, don't stop! Don't stop! Oh, god! Ah! Ah!"  
I stared down watching as our nipples stroked one another, my hips began to move faster and harder within her, making our breathing a huge labor for the other of us.  
"Rīdā!" She moans, pressing her fingernails against my back, Levian moved her head back, "Hn! Naaah! Ah! Aaah! I'm cumming! It's coming!  
I stared down and squealed, closing my eyes as I felt her releasing her seeds upon me. I laid feeling myself pouring out.  
I grunted, pushing myself out of her, Levian laid there silently soaked in our bodily fluids, I crawled over to my nightstand, and took the remote for the vibrator and turned it off. I sighed for relief, I slid off the strap on seeing strands of my juices attached to the sex toy, I tossed it on the ground and flopped upon my back.  
My chest heaving up and down.  
I laid there quietly staring up at the beams, slowly feeling my eyes become heavy. I laid there quietly, slowly drifting to sleep, only to be shaken awake by Levian as she climbed on top of me.  
"Please, Levian," I begged, "No more."  
"One more time." She says, licking my neck, tasting the saltiness of my sweat, "I just want to be one with you."  
"Just stick it in, we don't have to progress any further."  
She hums, "I'm still turned on, kid. I don't think I could stop myself."  
I grunted, feeling my walls spread apart, Levian moans in delight, "Just a little while longer."  
I laid there quietly, feeling her slid in and out of me. Her hands shifted my arms up above my head, her fingers intertwined with mine.  
'A little while longer' became hours of endless sex, it is amazing how energized Levian is compared to me. She has a major huge libidos compared to the many men I slept with, including Eren.

♥•♥•♥•♥

"Levian!" I moaned, we were on the ground, inches away from the shared bathroom, "Stop! I'm thirsty!"  
"We can't stop now, I'm just getting started."  
We were grunting, I was trying to pry Levian off of me, but she was struggling to stay inside of me. I managed to break free and flee into the bathroom, grabbing the glass cup nearby, I turned on the sink and began to fill it up with this mouth watering substance. I began to down it.  
"Oi, brat! Now give me your undivided attention" Levian cries out, standing behind me, I rested the glass down and turned to her, Levian lifted me up and unto the sink, slipping herself right back in.  
"Augh!" I moaned, staring I clearly could see between our breasts Levian's erected member disappearing and reappearing in and out if me. Is this ever going to end? My throat is sore, and my lower regions are burning, she grunted pushing herself in all the way, I could feel her warm seeds slipping into my womb. Filling me up.

I laid upon the bed feeling completely miserable, I'm so worn out, but the throbbing pain down below is forbidding me to even sleep. Tears were falling down my face, how many hours has it been since we had sex, grunting, I shifted my head back and saw light seeping through the cracks of the balcony door shutters.  
I could hear Levian chuckling devilishly at me, "Now, you won't be walking properly for awhile."  
She comes crawling over, and laid her head next to my neck, I snarled, "Damn you, Ackerman. I'll get you back."  
She closed her eyes, "I highly doubt it."


	9. The Mystery Soldier

Contains anal sex and foul language.

♥•♥•♥•♥

"I see that you have really taken advantage of the situation." The doctor said, I sat upon the table with leg beams supporting my legs.  
Honestly after two days, I found my lower region was getting more sore and was on the verge of itching.  
"The hours of sex could often leave your partner sore and raw for days. I could easily tell by the microscope that you are rather well-endowed, Mr. Ackerman."  
Leaning nearby with her arms crossed, Levian had this annoyed look on her face, "Its Miss Ackerman, how long will it be until my girlfriend's vagina improve?"  
"Well, seeing how raw you have made your girlfriend's private part during your sexual innuendo, I will give her some vaginal cream and order her to do several things to improve in a speedy recovery."  
"How long?" Levian repeated herself once more in a more irritable and impatient tone.  
"Two months."  
"Two months?! You are saying my girlfriend and I can't have sex for two months?! What am I suppose to do until then?!"  
"Wait." The Doctor replied, "Be patient. You can't cure illness in one day."  
Levian responded with a irritable grunt. When I turned to look at her, that I have disappointed her, I was suppose to be greatest girlfriend that ever lived, but when we made love all I did was complain, and now I am bedridden and ordered to do the following.  
I had thoughts had instantly have made me become insecure and begin to question our relationship, like during my recovery will Levian start sleeping behind my back with both men and women? What if she wants to break up with me? What if continuing this relationship with me was a major mistake?  
Levian has needs and I failed to apply to them....

I laid peacefully in bed, my lower region still throbbing as I laid there hugging my pillow. I didn't want Levian to see me shed any tears, so I tried my best to hold my them back as much as I can.  
I sighed, and closed my eyes, the minutes that ticked I could feel myself drifting to sleep only to be waken up by the removal of sheets that covered my nakedness. Opening my eyes, I saw Levian standing there with her long strands hanging to one side, dress in her long blouse that went past her crotch area.  
She placed some cream on the tips of her middle and index finger, "Spread them." She rudely order.  
I spread my legs apart and sat my ass up, Levian softly massage the cream around the opening. I grunted in pain, I truly do hope that the pain I am currently experiencing will subside in a couple of weeks.  
"Hmm, Levian." I spread my cheeks apart showing her my other hole, she watched as I massaged around it with my finger; retrieving the finger back I sucked on it and placed it back around the fight hole, sticking it in, I grunted feeling the tightness of my rectum encircling around my finger, I began to thrust my finger back and forth.  
I could see Levian was getting hard, her member was poking through her top, "Levian!" I cried out, staring at her.  
"Hold on, kid."  
Levian walked away from me, and climbed over the bed, I watched as she washed the cream from off of her hand, and went to her nightstand to pull out the lube we used days ago. I grunted and winced in back as I inserted another inside.  
Levian crawled right behind me, and removed my fingers, she drenched anal hole with lube, sliding her finger inside to soak it.  
"Hn!" I moaned, I held my cheek out, staring at her, panting loudly.  
My lower half glistened with the lube, as my girlfriend massaged it around my buttocks including around my anus hole. I shrieked when the palm of her hand connected with my ass, she stood up on her knees, she used some lube upon herself to make it easier to slide inside me and make it comfortable.  
The look on her face, as I watched Levian scoot close to me, reminded of a child standing in the middle of the toy aisle.  
"Gyuh!" I grunted loudly, feeling the tip of her member sliding in easily, my groin painfully tightened up.  
"Easily, kiddo. Don't tighten up or you will have two painful holes to deal with."  
Levian leans over, pushing her legs up, and her hips down I could feel her pushing in further inside my anus. My walls tighten around my girlfriend's manhood even more then my womanhood.  
"Damn! You feel amazing!" Levian hand her arms around me.  
"I can't believe you are in me!" I cried out, "It's so weird."  
"Am I hurting you?" She spoke into my ear.  
"Hmm-hmm."  
"Sorry. However, don't worry, it will eventually subside, just try not to clinch to tightly, keep your breathing stable. I know these things because I'm a professional, but you already know that." Levian stared at me, a slight smile was plastered upon my face.  
She grunts, thrusting herself in deeper, I gasped loudly, my eyes and mouth laid open. Levian's hips began to shift back and forth, she held my hips meanwhile resting against my back.  
"Easy!" I pleaded.  
"I'm sorry." She slowed down her paced, Levian stared at me, watching as I laid my head on one side, seeing my eyes closed, clearly Levian could tell that I was trying to relax....  
The seconds that past by, I groaned, feeling my stomach turning, "Uuh! Aah!"  
Levian could see my eyes open for a quick second, seeing them roll back before I closed them.  
"Oh, baby!" I cried out, "It feels so good!"  
"Hn!" She thrust in some more.  
"Aaah!" I cried when her balls hit the entryway of my womanhood, "Ow-oh-oh, Levi!"  
"Tch! Not my fault that I was born with them!"  
I just kept silent, I could sense that this going to be a long day as well.  
Slowly Levian thrusts in me, trying her best to not smack her balls against my opening, the slow pace was making her   
"Rīdā, I'm gonna go faster."  
"O...Kay!"  
Her slowly pace started to pick up, my stomach started to feel funny, "Oh...shit!" I cried out, "Lev--Aaah! Hn!"  
I pressed my face against the pillow, and howled, it feels so amazing, I'm going insane.  
Levian pulls out, I lifted up my head and shrieked, she turns me to my back, resting my legs upon her shoulder. I gasped loudly, staring up at her, feeling Levian slipping inside of my anus once more.  
"Ooh, Levi!" I cried out, "You make me feel so good!"  
"Rīdā!" She moans, "Hn! Hm! Guh!"  
I leaned my head forward, pressing my lips against her's before falling back upon my pillow, "I love you, Levi!"  
"I love you!" She moans, "Shit! You feel so good, I don't think I can't stop!"  
"You don't have to!" I moaned, I reached over my head and grasp our pillows, "I don't want you to!"  
"I want your big fat cock in me always!" I cried out, once more, "Don't take it out!"  
Levian lifts up my head, pressing her lips against mine. Our fingers tightly entangled around one another....

I laid silently upon my stomach, resting my head upon my girlfriend's arms, she is still inside of me.  
"When I get better," I said, "I will give you my body anytime you want."  
"I expect you to keep that as a promise. I have needs and to my surprise you are meeting my expectations." Levian said. I chuckled, "When that day comes, I expect you to be on birth control."  
I laid there silently, I thought she wanted--  
"Listen brat, I know I said I wanted you to have little snot nose kids, but as of right now I want you and I to enjoy the alone time we have until to you shit them out."  
I blushed madly, it sounds like a proposal to me. However, Levian doesn't appear to be the type who truly wants a committed relationship; I remember as of two years ago Levian would bring both men and women back to her apartment and have long hours of loud sex.  
There weren't two times that I saw 

Levian was slumbering peacefully next to me, I stared silently at her watching how calm she looked. Why does she look so familiar? This world is a small world, so I probably met Levian many years prior, as a child.  
I turned my head up, staring up at the beams of the ceiling. I sighed, I turned back to Levian sitting up, I grunted in pain. I climbed out of bed and limped to the woredrobe and pulled out a thin strapped pink satin nightgown that went to the middle of my thighs. I neglected to put underwear on, it's not like anyone would really see me anyways unless Levian wakes up and wants me to satisfy her libido.

I walked out to the balcony, I leaned over the wooden railing seeing the civilians walking past my apartment.  
Staring down, my eyes scanned around, slowly my eyes turned more towards my right side of the street, I noticed someone staring up at me.  
I can't really see his face, but he was wearing sunglasses and appeared to be wearing some army backpack over one shoulder. He was just standing there across from me in the middle of the sidewalk.  
Slowly the strange man came closer, I could easily brush out that he had short brown hair with his bangs parted in the middle. Is it? Could it actually be?  
My heart skipped a beat when a hand grasp my breast, I turned and saw Levian standing there behind me dressed in her robe, "Levian! You terrified me!" I happily responded.  
"Hmm." She kissed my bare shoulder, I could feel something poking my back, I took her by the hand and led her back inside, closing the shutter doors behind me. The image of that soldier quickly slipped from my mind....


	10. Part 10, Unwarned Surprise

Contains anal sex and foul language.

♥•♥•♥•♥

"Ahh..." Moaned Levian, she was laying upon her chest, her finger vastly tightening and releasing the pillow she was laying on.  
She turns back, "Mmm.... Nya!"  
I knelt behind her, tightly gripping her buttcheeks and holding them apart, my tongue swirling within her anus, thrusting. The loud pecking sound occurred as I pulled away. Standing up, I took the lube that rested right next to me, flipping the cap open I began to soak the strap-on with an attached cord. Smearing the clear liquid around, I, then, rested the bottle down soaking Levian's ass.  
"Mmm." She moans, slowly swaying her ass from one side and then to the other side. My hand rubbed around soaking her anal hole; the loud sound of my hand cracking against her ass made her jump.  
"Ah!" She screams, "Rīdā! Hn!"  
I smacked her once more, "Uhh!"  
Dropping the bottle upon the bed, I grasp her waist with one hand and then grasp the dildo with the other hand. Levian held her breath as I pushed in, she gasped loudly, "Rīdā!"  
White near transparent liquid splatters upon the bed. I stood there staring down at my lover, watching as her body trembled. Moving my hip back, I thrust inside of her, "Gyah!... Uhh!....Ah!...Ahhh!"  
I stood up, pressing my hand down against the back of her shoulder, thrusting as hard as I could.  
"You alright?" I asked my girlfriend.  
"Uuh...huh!" She could only respond, "I could feel you deep inside me! It feels amazing!"  
I grasp the cord and pulled the little remote up, grasping the small remote, I clicked the button that had a green circle on it, and switched it on. Levian lifted up her head.  
"GUAH!!!" She moans, she could feel the inside of herself pulsing quite rapidly then ever, I pushed inside of her even deeper. Droplets of saliva were dripping down one side of her lips, "RĪDĀ!!! Ahh! Ugh! Hmm!"  
I dropped down to my knees, and then changed positions, so we both could rest on our sides, I held her leg up, thrusting my hip inside and out of her.  
"Damn it!" She grunts, pulling out of her, she turns to me.  
"Get on top." I ordered. The older brunette didn't hesitate to listen to what I had ordered her to do, lifting herself up. She took the lube, and drenched her hand, she caressed her inside and then the dildo.  
Standing over me, I bit my bottom lip watching as she knelt down, grasp the dildo.  
"Holy shit." She moans as she easily slides on in. I reached over caressing her fake boob, before resting my hands upon her hips. I thrust my hips up, she gasped and moaned loudly. I stared at her, watching as she bounces up and down, Levian leans over, her fingernails piercing into my breast.  
"Hah! Ahh! Rī...dā!" Levian moans, turns her focus back, she began to thrust her hips up and down herself, "Fuck! It feels good!"  
I stared up at her, watching as droplets of sweat beaded down her naked oily skin. Despite that pool between her legs thrusting from one side to the other, Levian is such a glorious woman to be behold. Beautiful, though cruel at times.  
I stood up, but was instantly pushed back down, "Stay there!" She orders, "It's my time to have fun!"  
I reached over grasping her wrist, I laid there watching as Levian took out all of her stress, and all of her anger upon this moment....

Work and then having me leave her.

Basically for four days, I found myself doing the exact same thing. While Levian went to her office I found myself cleaning the place and cooking dinner for her, she will walk through the door exactly at five. We eat and then I either found myself with my legs spread or Levian with her legs spread. However, I found that my energy is decreasing  
Levian would lay on top of me, I could her gently caress my long dark locks, staring at them.  
"You know I love you, right?"  
My heart skipped a beat, did Levian just said the "L" word? Levian stood up, hovering over me with her usual iconic expressionless look on her face, "You better know that, brat, because that will be the final time I said it."  
I laid there horrified. Is this a dream? Or is this reality?

"Shit!" My voice echoed through the entire bathroom, I walked out feeling queasy and not only that, but my period. My period is late, now, don't get me wrong, my menustral cycle is awkward anyways. However, I highly doubt that I am pregnant when I am on birth control, I take it religiously as much as Levian makes love to me and I to her.  
I should....No, there is no way I am pregnant, so their is to point in taking a pregnancy test. However, my body is telling me something I should know, but I won't accept it....No, I won't take a stupid test! Those things are inaccurate anyways.

I stood silently in front of the pregnancy aisle of the local marketplace. It was a debate for to whether or not to check one out. I sighed, my temptation is stronger then I thought.  
My eyes caught upon one test and then another one. Which one is highly accurate? I just don't want to waste my money on something that shows me I am, but when I got to the doctor's all hyped up and excited then get the devastating news I am not with child.  
My body twitched, I felt this uneasy feeling that someone is watching me. I could see from the corner of my eye that someone is watching me. Slowly I turned my focus somewhere else, I noticed from the end of the long aisle, a young man standing there in a pair of brown and green camouflage pants, leaning against a shelf, with his arms crossed. I stood the silently wondering if that was who I think it is. I stood back and made my way towards him, quickly he moves away and leaves my view.  
"Wait!" I cried out, stopping instantly at the end of the aisle and saw no one was there. Is my mind playing with me? Was that Eren that I saw? My heart quickly pacing within me, it is like once I let go of Eren and moved on to Levian it is like my mind is playing tricks on me. It is like my body doesn't want me to let go of someone who has long since been dead.  
Sighing, I disappeared down the aisle, just snatched a pregnancy test and went to the self-checkout counter and paid for it and quickly left, as well as the thought of seeing Eren's spirit.

~[ * ]~

As I arrived home, and removed the test from the box, I sat on the toilet pissing on the strip, wondering what time it is. Resting some toilet paper upon the counter, I cleaned myself up placed the test stick on the toilet paper that was resting on the counter and walked out. Checking my phone, that rest upon the bed, a startling gasp escaped from my lips it was half an hour before four.  
"Damn it! I haven't started dinner!"

As I stood in front of the stove, the water boiling, the the fried pork and onions were sizzling on a warm pan. I stood there feeling queasy, the smell is getting stronger by the second, Levian doesn't want a child. I am not ready for a child, besides I'm probably just getting sick.  
Minutes ticked, I could feel my lunch rising up to my chest. I struggled to push it back down so I could get dinner done before Levian arrives home.  
I could hear the sound of the door being pushed open and then closed. I usually leave the front door open so Levian didn't have to struggle with searching for her keys meanwhile, carrying plans for her clients.  
"I'm home." I heard Levian's groggy voice, I turned back and smiled seeing how baggy and swollen her eyes were.  
"Evening, sweetheart. How was your day?"  
She comes over dropping the several rolls of home designing plans on the dinner table and made her way over kissing her cheek, "Shittier then what I expected."  
Levian sighs, "I'm gonna go take a piss and take a nap."  
"Alright." I cheerfully replied back, "I'll call you when dinner is done."  
"Hmm." I shrieked when I felt her hand connect with my ass. Levian turns and walks out of the open air kitchen and then disappear through the twin wooden doors of our shared bedroom. I began to turn the cooked pork, and onions, then drained the pasta when I heard Levian's voice.  
"Rīdā?!"  
"Yes?" I responded back, hearing footsteps quickly coming back to the kitchen/dining room/living room area.  
"What is this shit?!"  
I turned my head back and saw Levian standing there holding my pregnancy test. I stood there completely horrified, I forgot all about it, "Uh, dah--You see--I--Where did you get that?!"  
"Tch! I found it laying on the sink on some toilet paper, disgusting girl. Where do you think I found it?!"  
I turned back and saw Levian holding the pregnancy test I have completely forgot I left in the bathroom. I was completely flabbergasted at this situation, I didn't even want Levian to know if I was pregnant or not.  
Levian stares at it and then back at me, "I can't believe it, shitty brat."  
I stood there silently, what is it? What is the answer?  
"I'm gonna call the doctor and make an appointment for you, I want to make sure that you are actually carrying my child." I stood there with my jaw wide open,  
"Pregnant? I'm pregnant?!"  
"Tch! These things could always be wrong, brat." Levian stares down at it, I stood silently, feeling unwell. What is it you are thinking about, Levian  
"Are you sure you want to figure if it is real or not, it could be a phantom pregnancy."  
"Tch! You are going to the doctors whether you want to or not, kiddo."  
I stood quietly hearing her footsteps come closer to me, her hand touched my cheek, I stared at her, "I could see you are frighten by this ordeal. Don't worry, you and I are in this together. I'll go with you."  
I stood silently, for once I could see how much Levian is caring for my well-being. Maybe it is because she doesn't have to deal with the risk of having a false pregnancy.

~[ * ]~

Both Levian and I were walking down the street heading to the local doctors office just a couple blocks away. I was holding her hand.  
"How are you feeling?" Levian asked.  
"Well--"  
"Hey, fags!" We both stopped and stared across the street, a father with his daughter could be seen, "There are children around, show some respect!"  
Levian snarls, "Shut your fucking yap, asshole! Can't you see that I am talking to my pregnant girlfriend?!"  
The man stared at us with disgust in his face. I turned to Levian with this astonishing look on my face, does she really want me to be pregnant with her child? I turned back to the man, Levian began to walk off yanking me right along.  
The both us entered into the doctors office, "Go sit down. I'll check us in."  
I did what I was told.  
I am afraid. Afraid of that strange man, if it weren't for his daughter, then I figure that he will charge after Levian and I. I am afraid not only for myself, but for my lover.

I sat nervously, holding into my flat stomach. Levian peeked over to me and saw how pale my skin was.  
"Easy girl." She spoke to me, I turned to her, "I could easily tell that you are nervous about that man we came across earlier."  
I stared silently into her eyes, how seductive they look, "Am I that easy to read?"  
Levian turns away, "Tck! Like a book."  
The nurse comes walking through the door, "Ackerman, Rīdā."  
I turned my focus to the nurse and then to Levi, "Why did she call me by your last name?"  
"Hmp!" Levian pushed herself up, I sat there with this confusing look on my face and then it hit me. I quickly stood up and made my way towards the door, did Levian propose to me?  
As I laid upon the table with my top lifted off of my abdomen and a blue blanket just over my groin.  
"Alright, deary." Spoke Doctor Ymir, "This gel is going to be cold just to warn you."  
"Alright."  
Ymir lifted up the gel bottle and placed a certain amount of green gel upon my abdomen, I turned to Levian, watching as she stood by. I reached over and grasp her hand, tightly she took my hand.  
I felt pressure, when I turned back, Ymir smeared the gel around my stomach, there was this awkward shape that appeared upon the screen.

"There is your baby." Ymir softly spoke, using her index finger she pointed out a blob on the screen.  
"Hmp, looks big." Levian spoke, "How far along would you say?"  
"Hmm, by the length of the baby I would say four months."  
Four months, thought Levian, that was the day when both Rīdā and I had sex for the first time.

~[ * ]~

I laid silently upon my side, with Levian right behind me with her arm draped around my side, her hand upon my stomach.  
"Are you sure you want to keep this child?" I asked.  
"Tch! I have no choice."  
"You have a choice. I could get rid of it--"  
"Don't think of something like that, Rīdā."  
"But--"  
"You should be happy, we are expanding our family." I laid silently, she lifts up her head, "Don't tell me that I wasted that proposal for no apparent reason."  
I turned to her, "No, I am just worried that you won't find any interest in me having this baby. You don't sound excited."  
"I am." She responds laying back down, "I just have my own way of being joyous."  
I hummed softly.  
"Are you terrified?" Levian questions me.  
"I am." I said.  
"About what?"  
"The pain of labor, the struggles of being heavily pregnant, your needs."  
"Don't mind me, kiddo...."

As I opened my eyes, I was happily greeted by the sun seeping through the cracks of our folded patio doors, "Just focus on our engagement and our child."  
I noticed something sparkling upon my left forefinger, sitting up I could see it was a engagement band with small specks of diamonds on it. My heart fluttered with joy, not only am I pregnant with Levian's baby, but I'm getting married as well.


	11. Nightmare if my Past

I awoken the following morning to Levin gone, a note on her pillow suggest that she had last minute plans for her client, and will be home sooner then expected if things go to plan.  
As the baby inside of me grew, Levin was gone more often, she wanted to take time off once our child is born.  
Hmp! I chuckled slightly.  
Just thinking about her made me realize something. She is a woman of very little emotions, but her eyes never seem to lie.  
Levin Ackerman, had many friends before she transitioned into a female, then once she had transformed into a female, her family abandoned her. She no longer had any friends. Then I came along, a former model, who does nothing, but stay home cook and clean for the woman I surprisingly fell in love with.  
In the end, I became both her family and her only best friend; I guess only the baby and I are enough for her. Enough for her to be happy.

As I walked out to the balcony, there was slight difference in the cool winter air recently. Despite only being a month away, it felt like Spring has come early.  
"Rīdā!" A familiar voice called down to me. Staring down, my heart instantly skipped a beat.  
It's been so long since I had seen her face, "Mikasa?!" My voice chord down from my balcony.  
"Let me in, we need to talk."  
Her tone. She does not seem so happy. It's been awhile, but I changed doctors, Ymir. Ymir must've said something because she didn't see me for awhile.  
Making my way down the stairs, I opened the front entryway, allowing my former friend inside.  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned, surprised by her sudden appearance.  
"Is my cousin here?" She asked, stopping in the middle of the of the first set of stairs.  
"N-no," I felt concerned, instantly my thoughts jumped to the conclusion that she will do something to me, "But she is going to come home earlier then expected today."  
"Damn!" Mikasa walked down the stairs and to me, staring down at my swollen abdomen, six months in, the look of frustration ceased, "So it's true."  
Staring down at my baby, Mikasa's bottom lip was trembling, "I wish..."  
Her voice cracked, I turned to her, "I wish that you could had still waited for Eren!"  
Immediately, I felt insulted. Insulted that she wanted me to wait for a former lover who has long been dead, instead of being with her cousin. A cousin she had abandoned years prior.  
"No, I made the right decision in moving on." I responded, "I had to let Eren go anyways."  
"No," She cried out, "You're wrong!"  
"He's dead, Mikasa! He's dead! And he's never coming back! I love Levin! I love her! And we're going to be a family!"  
There was the sound of some knocking behind me, ending the argument between, as I turned back, my eyes immediately went wide, standing just outside the locked door was a man in the traditional baggy soldier pants.  
"Wha--What? What?!"  
Mikasa was walking right past me, as she opened the door. My legs felt like jelly, it felt like I was in a tunnel.  
The soldier with brown shaggy hair and teal colored eyes came through the door that Mikasa had opened. I moaned, covering my mouth with both hands as warm tears fell from my face, "It can't be!"  
"Rīdā." Eren spoke my name, that voice sent chills down my spine.  
I groaned, moving back toward the stairs. It can't be, I thought, This can't be happening.  
I can't think now. Everything is becoming blurry! It's getting rather difficult to breathe! My baby....My wife!  
I was covered in a blanket of darkness, the hard wooden ground became my bed.


	12. Shattering Life

I shook my head, as tears fell from my face, "No!" I gasped for air, "It can't be! You're...You're suppose to be dead!"

Eren's appearance had changed drastically, he had shorter hair, and no facial hair. Eren was more youthful back then, but the war, and time made him look completely worn out.  
Those, I know those eyes. No one had beautiful teal eyes like my former fiance.  
"Why?" My voice cracked, "Why are you here?!"  
Eren reached over, but I slapped his hands away, "No! I had waited years for you to come home from the war! I knew you were alive, but....Mikasa and the others wanted me to move on! And now that I had found someone else, you had decided to come back?!"  
I gasped for air, holding unto my swollen womb, "How dare you, Mikasa?! How dare you bring him here, when you know full well, I'm with someone else!"  
I winced, holding unto my stomach, "Rīdā, calm down."  
Eren reached over taking my arms, and gently sat me down upon the flight of stairs, "Easy now."  
"Somethings wrong." My voice croak, I grunted in pain, "It...hurts."

~\\\\\~\\\\\~\\\\\~

Levian arrived at the Emergency.  
The landlord was quick to tell her that two unknown people were quick to take her fiancée somewhere, look like the former model was in pain.  
Arriving through the sliding doors, she noticed a familiar face walking back and forth in front of a man with shoulder length hair.  
"What have you done to Rīdā?!" cried Levin out in frustration. Mikasa stood there startled.  
A doctor came over, "Excuse me!"  
Pushing Mikasa to the side, Levin stood in front of the doctor, "How's my wife?"  
The doctor had this serious look on his face. Eren's eyes expanded, as he heard the tragic news. Levian was given acceptance to go see his fiancée, Eren wanted to go, but Mikasa stopped him.

Levian was handed the bundle wrapped in blanket by the destraught nurse.  
I laid unconscious, Levian unwrapped the blanket and stared at the little deformed baby that would had been her daughter. She couldn't even move, this year had been the best one since transitioning from male to female.  
Now, her daughter laid dead in her arms, thanks to her cousin and that mysterious bastard, she was with.  
How will her wife feel knowing that she wasn't able to carry their baby to full term?  
Levian needed to settle things with her cousin and now, she handed her baby back to the nurse and walked back out. Mikasa and the mystery man were long gone, probably, went back to her own home.  
Levian couldn't simply abandon her fiancèe, she will need Levian's comfort for when, she wakes up from her operation.....

I laid in silence, as tears slid down my face, Levin was the one to give me the tragic news.  
A squeal escaped from my lips, and soon I felt her arms drapped around me, "Easy now. It's not your fault."  
"Oh, Levian." I cried, my body throbbing as I sobbed uncontrollably.  
I knew that you had to be careful while pregnant, but I never knew that pregnancy could be so....Sensitive.

Upon arriving home after a week long stay, I could sense something is wrong with Levian.  
"What is it? Please tell me."  
Sitting by me on the bed, we shared, she turned to face me, "I'm thinking about transitioning back to a male."  
I laid there, "No."  
"It's my decision, Rīdā. I want to."  
"You want to? Or is your cousin making you feel bad?"  
Levin sat in silence. I pushed myself up, "Couldn't we move somewhere else? Out of town, at least? Some other city or small town where we could live in harmony."  
Levian turned away, standing up, she turned to face me, "I can't live like this, Rīdā. People judging us, judging you."  
"So what?! Let them! I love you! And only you! I don't care of the judgement of others, if you want to stay female because you feel like a female, then please continue to live your life like one."  
"And if I chose to return back to being a male, would you leave me?"  
I sat in silence.  
"Then, I guess this is goodbye." Levian calmly spoke out.  
My heart suddenly drop, "I lost our child, and now you are dumping me?!"  
I turned and watched as the woman I love walk out of the bedroom, "You walk out and I swear I will never speak to you again! Got it?! You weak minded piece of shit!"  
I heard the front door open and close. Sitting there in silence, I hung my head down, my body trembling, throbbing as I began to weep for the person, I truly loved, and lost.

~\~\~\~\~

Mikasa's phone went off, pausing the movie that both her and Eren were watching.  
"Hello?"  
"Mikasa." She heard me crying on other line. Rising up from the sofa.  
"Rīdā?" Turning his attention over, Eren was quick to sit up, as well. Mikasa could hear me crying, "Rīdā, are you alright?"  
"No!" I cried back, "You killed my child and now your cousin broke up with me."  
Mikasa knew she should be happy about the broken relationship, but all she felt was guilt, "How dare you, Mikasa? How dare you?!"  
"We'll be over!"  
Hanging up the phone both Eren and Mikasa returned back to the apartment, as quick as they could.

I rested upon the body, feeling like the whole world around me had crumbled. I can't believe this, why can't I find happiness in life?!  
Why?  
WHY?!!!

 


	13. Loneliness

_Our relationship was once a divergent one. I do not know if I am committing a sin towards God and humanity or not, and that of my friend's, despite how she looks._

_Back then people who do not know of my comrade's real gender look down upon her and I and call us names, but she, I and others that know us know the truth. We once taught one another to hold our heads up high, and to keep holding one another's hand no matter what people say as they toss disgusting words at the both of us, their words just evaporate into the air._  
_All I can say about this young female I have known for many years is that she is absolutely gorgeous, but she is not kind. Stern, but she could be caring as well. I consider her strong and myself weak. She is the dominant one, and I am the submissive one._  
_Her name is Levian Ackerman, she and I have been living at the same apartment complex for the combination of more then seven years, as she was already been living here two years longer then I have...._

I sat and waited aimlessly for her to return home. From morning 'til dusk. Friends will come by to check up on me, even the distraught Eren, whom I once loved before her.  
Turns out, he had amnesia and lived happily until an image of my photo appeared in an old magazine that the residence still kept.  
Day and night, I still waited for Levina, as she was the only one I truly loved.  
However, Mikasa's words of trying to move on began to absorb into my mind:

"If she truly loved you, she wouldn't had abandoned you! Eren never abandoned you, it was you who abandoned him!"  
"Eren still loves you, go to him, please. I beg of you."

There was a click, and the door opened up. Levian peeked in, seeing the young woman sitting upon the small round table with steam from her hot tea evaporating.  
"Rīdā?"  
My hand twitched, I could hear the nervousness of Levian's voice a she called my name.   
I watched her, come over and take her seat right next to me.   
Her beautiful blue onyx eyes were staring straight at me. She didn't want me to look away from her, Levian reached her hand for mine, trying to pry her fingers through my hand and the ceramic cup I was holding, but I removed my hand and rest it upon my lap. No, it is too late.  
The damage is done. Forty days of Mikasa's bickering, Levian's absence, I told the transgender female that if she ever steps foot out of that door, then we are through, and tragically, we are.  
"Don't do this to me, Rīdā! I need you right now!"  
I turned my gaze down, Levian stood there worried, sitting up, her hands pressed on the other side of my face. I could feel her lips pressed against my cheek.  
"Please, don't leave me." She kissed near my lips, "I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me."  
Shifting my head to face her, "Please, don't leave me. I need you right now."  
How?  
How could she be so selfish?  
I lost our child, and she departed shortly after!  
"I don't," Pausing to gather my thoughts, "Need you anymore."  
She let out a shuttering gasp, I pressed my hand against her face, prying Levian away from me. Pushing myself up from the table.  
"You said you need me, but I needed you too. You departed not soon after we came back from the hospital. That action shows to me how selfish you are."  
Levian stood there with a frown, my body is trembling, "I'm sorry. I truly am."  
"And so am I, but I don't think I could be with you."  
"Rīdā, please!!" Levian cried, "You are the only one who accepts me for who I am! You're my best friend!"  
"Sure I am." I walked past her and into the bedroom, the older woman trailing behind me.  
"Rīdā, I know what I had done is wrong, but I need you. You're the only woman I ever loved."  
"I don't believe you know what 'love' is, Levina." Glaring back at her for sometime before turning away. Taking my seat upon our bed, I sat there, "It might be painful, but I must leave you. So you could sort out your life and figure out what you really want."  
I turned to Levian, "There are facilities you could stay at to help you transistion back to being a male."  
Levian stood there grunting, her hands in a tight fists. She couldn't believe that this is happening to her.  
She spent a nearly two months at a hotel trying to sort out her feelings and figure out what she wanted in life.  
"No, you can't, and you will not leave me." Levian spoke in a stern tone. I turned to her, feeling her fingernails embed into my scalp, "If you dare leave, my blood will be on your hands. Step out that door and I will surely _kill_ myself."  
I stood there doubtful, "I'm serious, Rīdā. One step out that door and the next thing you will hear from me is my suicide."  
My heart completely shattered.

"When, you are physically recovered, which will be a month or two, we will try having a child, once again. Alright?"


	14. Not Going Anywhere

I woke up around one in the afternoon, as I laid there I could hear the sound of shuffling and the sound of tape stretching apart from it's roll.

I pushed myself out of bed and walked out of the room, I stood in a half empty room with boxes being piled up by the door.  
"What's going on?" I whispered.  
"Evening, sleep well?"  
I turned to the corner to my right and saw Levina with an open box, "What' are you doing?"  
"Hmp! Isn't it obvious? We're moving out of town."  
I blinked a couple times, tilting to my head, "But this is our home."  
Levina continued to pack our bubble wrapped knick knacks, "I know, but you could no longer call it a 'home' when people are coming here and trying to destroy our relationship."   
I guess she's right, "But where are going? We haven't looked at any apartments or houses, at all."  
"One of my clients is moving out of an apartment, and I talked to the landlord."  
Levian stopped placing our belongings into the box, and stood up, making her way over to me, as I stood behind the sofa.  
"Listen, to me, Rīdā, and listen well."

I stood there absorbing her words like a sponge, "They will never accept us because of me, because I'm not biologically living the lifestyle of the gender I was born into. They will keep on trying to break us apart, make us miserable until we break up or I turn back into a male."  
I reached over holding my hands out slightly, Levina grasp them, "We will make it work, Rīdā."  
"I believe you, Levi."  
She leans over, meeting her, our lips touched, we stood in silence....

 

"We should have the moving people come at night, so neither Eren or Mikasa would suspect a thing," I advised, "If we do it now, when the sun is out, they will cause a ruckus." I advised Levina.  
"Hmm, I didn't think about that," She fell silent, "Very well. I'll change the appointment."

 

~\~\~\~\~\~

  
I drove behind the moving truck through the open valley, as Levina slumbered peacefully right beside me in the passenger side with a blanket covering her, and a pillow to make her comfortable.  
It is hard to leave a place that has a majority of pleasant memories. A town where you met your true love.  
In fact, what I am doing now, reminds me of leaving Shiganshina, leaving a young, teenage Eren behind as he fought for me, fought for our home. However, unlike Shiganshina, I left voluntarily, and left with someone I love, tremendously.  
I breathed through my nostrils, as the moving truck turned, so did I....

The apartment was rather bigger then the old one. It was two stories with a view of the bustling city below, there would be some furniture that both Levina and I would have to buy.  
One evening, as Levina and I were at a bookstore, and coffee shop, she came up to me and placed a journal with a soft fabric cover wrapped around it.  
"What's this?" I asked.  
"What do you think it is, kiddo?" She gave me a soft rustle on top of my heaf.  
"A journal, but why?"

"Don't know, maybe there are some thing you are afraid to tell me, and you could write it down."  
Day after day, as I had time from cleaning our new home. I found myself resting on the bench in front of our living room window, scribbling away....

 

Levina worked, and she will come home to a nice clean home with food already made by her faithful and beautiful companion.  
She never felt so happy in her life before. It felt awkward that someone was able to love her for what she is and the lifestyle she decides to choose.  
It felt divine to be honest, Levina never thought she would find that special person, her family and former friends always told her that she will die miserable and alone.    
How wrong they are.  
However, Levina was rather fearful. The young lady almost left her, what if she will grow out of love for Levina? What if one of these days Levina will come home to her wife leaving a note stating she had left because she was miserable?

 

Late at night during the weekend, as her fiancée slumbered Levina searched for her journal. Only to find it in her book bag that hung on the chair in front of the small round table, in the corner of their bedroom.  
The same table that once held their meals and provided them seats for their daily talk.  
Levina turned on the living lamp and opened to the first page....

 

This journal was given to me by the one I had ever loved....  
I was a model, not well known.  
It was not a job I was really interested in, I just used it to escape the loneliness, and in hope Eren would find where I am, and continue on with our lives together, and officially get married.  
However, it will never happen. It wasn't suppose to happen.  
We weren't destined to be together, and I soon found out why.  
The apartment I previously lived in, held a gift worth more then any piece of diamond or other rare stone in this world.  
This present wasn't rather friendly at first, or so, I thought. I didn't really know her well, I just knew her as the  gorgeous bitchy woman who lived two floors up.  
I always wanted to talk to her, but was afraid to do so. She was angry because no one really accepted her for her lifestyle. She used sex to escape her loneliness.

Two lonesome people found peace with one another. I believe my love fot her is real, unlike my feelings for Eren. There are days when I wonder if I make her happy, she usually keeps her feelings to herself.  
I am fearful that someday she wouldn't find me appealing and find someone youthful and beautiful, once my beautiful begins to fade.  
I do love Levina. I wouldn't had moved if I didn't love her.  
There is a difference between the lust I had for Eren, and the love I have for Levina.

Dear Journal, it's been weeks since my miscarriage, and I woke up to my period....

Levina stopped reading, its been a few months since the miscarriage, and since they moved.  
That means that Levina's fiancée is ready for another child.


	15. Unwelcome Presence

 

I awoke to the feeling of a heavy figure resting on top of me, planting kisses upon my neck.  
"Hmm!" I groaned.  
"You're finally awake." Levina grinded her body against mine.  
Slowly opening my eyes, I turned my head to the other side, "Come on, it's time....Time to make a child."  
"You could go ahead. I just want to sleep." I groaned.  
Levina slipped her fingers under the waistband of my underwear and shorts, slipping them off.  
I turned upon my stomach, wrapping my arms securely around the pillow. I laid there feeling my legs be spread apart. Levina magically using her fingers to make me moist.  
Soon enough the bed shifted, Levina hovered over my naked body....

A loud gasp escaped from lips. I forgot how big she was.

Three Days Later, I laid upon the bed sweaty and sore.   
"How," I panting hard, "How do you have all this energy?"  
Levina took my arm and pulled me up, "Come on, let's get cleaned up."  
I whined, " _Levi~_ _! Noooo!_ "

~\~\~\~\~\~

 

Levian soon woke up to a itchy throat and her head pounding here and there.  
"You alright, sweety?" I stood by her, as she placed her files into her briefcase, "You look pale. Maybe you should take some time off."  
"I can't I have a really important client I need to meet up with." She turns and stares at me. Reaching over, her hand pressed softly against my cheek, "Don't worry, I will be fine."  
I groaned, "I hope so. Come on, let's take you to the subway station."

 

It was late in the evening, about an hour before the sun was setting, Levina was heading home from a long day at work.  
Meanwhile, talking to her assistant on the phone, when a voice called out to her.  
"Levi?"  
Stopping in her tracks, the short long haired female turned her attention to the deep booming voice. Standing there in his gray business suit, his short golden locks were parted and gelled apart. He was tall and look muscular under that suit.  
Levina just stood there horrified. After all these years of no contact of sorts, the transgender female was staring at the face and figure of her former childhood friend.  
Her horrified expression soon became cold, after twelve years, Levian was curious as to how she would act when she saw her ex-boyfriend, or her former best friends.  
All Levian felt was anger, quickly she turned and walked down the street.  
"Levi, wait!"  
Walking down the street, a hand snatched unto Levian's shoulder, "Hands off!"  
Swatting the tall blond's hand away, Erwin stood back. The two long lost lovers gazed at one another. Erwin couldn't believe what his ex had done to himself, male or female, the young man looks gorgeous, as a female.  
"So you finally changed your appearance."  
There was a knot that formed in Levina's throat, all she wanted was for her fiancée to come and save her. Get her out of this heartbreaking reunion.  
"You look gorgeous, Levi." Erwin blushed madly.  
"It's Levian, damn you! You have no right to call me by 'real' name! Now if you don't mind, I have a fiancée waiting for me!"  
"A fiancée?"  
"Erwin!" A voice called out, turning his attention back to see his four eyed female friend with her other blonde haired friends. Levi grunts, quickly she turns and hurries down the street.  
Erwin, Hanji, Nanaba, Miche, Levian's former friends before they began to treat her like garbage. They taunted the young man, and joined in--  
"Levian!" A female voice calls out, turning her focus over, she saw her cheerful fiancée running down the street.  
The girl's smile could cure any negative emotions that Levian held. Guess that is what true love really does to a person.  
"I was hoping to catch you at the subway, but the corner light two blocks away took awhile to...Levi?" I tilted my head, seeing how stone cold her expression is, "Levian? Are you alright?"  
Holding my hand up, I softly rested my hand upon her cheek. I could feel her face melt against my hand.  
"You don't look well, and you're rather warm," I stood there rather concerned, "Come on, lets get you into bed, alright?"  
I placed her in my arms, her briefcase rested against her chest. As I continued down the street, Levian's arms wrapped securely around my neck with her face nuzzled against my face.  
It was a long walk, and it was rather difficult to get inside our apartment since I was holding my sickly distraught fiancée in my arms, but I managed to get her into our room.  
I sat her down on the edge.  
"Come on, let's get you undressed, alright?"  
Levi sat there and watched as her fiancée undressed her and placed her long pink satin nightgown on.  
It felt good to be waited on, to be looked after, Levian never really felt so happy in her life before except for her cosmetic change. Erwin wasn't a supportive lover like he should had been.  
He was pretty selfish to be honest, and a complete wuss. If he truly loved Levi, he would had taken care of her, just like this female.  
"Rīdā."  
I turned to her, as I placed her uniform upon the chair that was tucked under the small round table. Levina had the upper portion of her body facing towards me.  
"Rīdā, please, carry me in your arms. I want you to hold me."  
I stood there for a moment, but soon, I came back over, a simple grin formed upon my face, "I will carry you always, Levian. As long as, you want me to."  
Levian's head pressed against my body, her heart pounding with absolute joy. She had never felt so loved in her life, it felt like she was floating upon a cloud in heaven.  
The young female could be naiive at times, but she surely does make it up with her constant kindness and selflessness.

  
"Rīdā!" Levian's stuffy voice cries out, "Rīdā, hurry! I'm duying!"  
I come walking into the room with her tea, "You're not dying, your nose is just plugged up."  
"How do you know?" Levian lays back down in bed, I rested her tea cup upon the coaster that was placed upon her night stand.  
I placed my hand upon her forehead, and then, my knuckles against her cheek, "Your fever still hasn't subsided. I should call the hospital, and see if I could get us scheduled in, as soon as, possible."  
In fact, the real reason why Levian was overheating was because she was resting upon a small heating pad. There won't be many days like this, right when Levian will get better she will have to go back to work.  
"Hmp! And have those ashwoles judge me? Nuh way!"  
I sighed. I guess she's right, but still....  
"Hnn! I could always look around and find a good doctor. Also..." Hesitant at first, "Look for a job, since you are not getting any younger."  
Levian just laid there in silence, soon enough she took her girlfriend's pillow and swatted her across the face.  
"Ow! What was that for?! When we first got together, you said that we would come up with something!"  
"Dumbass!" Levian sniffed, "I'm the bwead weener! You are my wife! I work, you clean and work!"  
"But, but, but, but, Levi! You need to--"  
"We will talk more when I could no longer physically work, alright."  
I whined, sitting down next to her, holding my pillow against my chest.  
"You pouting?"  
"No!"  
Levian sat up, her head pounding, "Hey, I'm the one that needs to act like a baby, now come and hold me."  
"Would you let work?"  
"No."  
"Then, no."  
Levian swatted her fiancée in the back of her head with her pillow now.  
"Ouch!"  
"Hold. Me. NOW!" Levian commanded.


	16. Unpleasant Night

"Listen," Levian paused between each couple words, "Do not take me to the hospital, alright? You must take care of me, okay?"  
I stood there with my hands pressed against the bed, staring at Levian as she laid next to me, with her head resting upon her arm. She could see how concern I was for her.  
"Please," She softly spoke, "Hold me."  
I leaned over, placing her arms around my neck, I lifted her out of bed and carried her around her room. How light she felt.  
Please, let me take you to the hospital.  
"I," Pausing for a breath, "Never felt so much love before...."  
"I feel," Her bottom lip trembling, "So blessed. To have you."  
"No matter what," I softly spoke, "I will always love you."  
My voice croaked, "I love you so much it's really hard to breathe, at times. If I lost you, I don't know what I will do."  
I could feel Levian's manicured hand rest upon my cheek, resting her head against my neck.  
"Stay with me." Levian whispers, "Please."  
"I will always be here. No matter what, I will always be here, and, as long as, I have these arms and this strength I will always carry you. I love you from every edge of the universe and back."  
Levian laid weak and deathly ill in her fiancée's arms, but her heart beated with happiness. Never in her life, has she ever encountered anyone who never judged the former male into living the life of a female.  
"Please, tell me you're in it for the money." She begged.  
"No, I swear cold-heartedly on my life I am only in it for your heart. I will, literally, sign a pre-nup if I must."  
Levian rubbed her head against my neck, "I don't know what I would do without you, Rīdā. I had never fallen so hard for someone before."  
"Me neither."

Soon enough, her health did not seem to improve, but she begged me not to take her to the emergency room, no matter how hard I begged.  
Levian was fearful, fearful of how harshly judged she would be if the doctors and nurses saw her male organ. We live in a harsh, but beautiful world. I will stay by Levian's side, and I will be her voice....

It was late at night, Levian's body was trembling violently. This isn't good, not good, at all.  
Quickly, I bundled Levian into a lighter jacket and soon a heavier one, placed some gloves on her, nice warm footwear, and some ear muffs.  
Her temperature hasn't improved since I removed that heating pad from under her body last night, while she slept.  
I carried her out and down to the elevators we went.  
To the garage, I placed the fragile woman into the truck and strapped her in, and tucked a blanket under her legs.  
I drove her to the Emergency room.

Once there, Levian was placed upon a stretcher and was hurried to one part of the building I was simply left behind in the waiting room.  
Rocking back and forth, holding my head. It was my fault, I should had forced Levian to go to the doctors despite her constant denial.  
What if she dies?  
My heart is torn.  
What if she dies?!  
Who could I love, as much as, Levian?! Eren was just someone I lusted, he wasn't my true love. Besides it's not like he would take me back anyways since I skipped town to find some peace with the one person I truly love.

Minutes would tick by, when a doctor with glasses and a messy bun comes rushing up to the front desk. I watched, as she lifted the phone to her ears and dialed a number.  
Something tells me to listen to this conversation.  
"Hey, Erwin, it's Hanji, do you have a second?," The female doctor paused for a mere second, "Listen, I believe that Levi has come to the ER...."  
I cocked an eyebrow, I stood up and made my way over, "Yeah, the woman that was just brought here matches the very same description. Plus--"  
"Excuse me." I interrupted. The four eyed female turns to me.  
"Hold on, Erwin, I have a visitor," Lifting up the mouth part, "Yes, Sweetheart?"  
"I was wondering if you know the progress on my fiancée?"  
"Hold on, sweetheart." Placing the phone part down, "Erwin, I will speak to you in a few minutes."  
She hung up the phone, and leaned over the counter to the computer, "Alright, darling, what is his name?"  
"Levian Ackerman, but I tend to call her 'Levi', and she doesn't like to be called a 'he', but a 'she'."  
Hanji stood behind the counter with this uncomfortable look on her face, shifting her, once, tender eyed to me. Riding her glasses upon her head. Standing straight up, her face became ice cold, it fact it was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen.  
"So you were the one responsible for nearly killing the poor thing."  
I stood there with this panic look on my face....

"N-no, Levian practically begged me to not take her here, in fear of being judged for being transgender."  
Hanji just kept her blood lust eyes upon me, "It doesn't matter, this is a life worth saving. Do you honestly believe that some mere pill could easily take away her illness?"  
My knees wete buckling, "I...I...What is....Wrong with her?"  
Hanji just fell silent, standing away from the counter, "I am afraid, she developed a bad case of pneumonia, but you probably don't care since you are in it for the money."  
"Now hold on! I'm not no gold digger!"  
"Then, why did you not bring Levi here when her fever reached above 103 degrees?! You were waiting for her to die!"  
My heart was racing, "Levi didn't want me to! She's afraid of doctors!"  
"Please," I stood there begging, "Please, let me see her."  
"Hanji!"  
I turned my focus back to a voice, and saw a tall blonde with bushy eyebrows, in his business suit rushing over.  
"Erwin, I didn't expect you so soon."  
Reaching up the counter, "I took the highway. How is he?"  
"He is unconscious, but the fellow doctor managed to stabilize Levi," Hanji turned her focus to me, "Thanks to this is arrogant female, he almost past away tonight."  
Erwin turned his attention to me.

From all I know from tonight, is that my world will no longer be the same onward. I will be facing the most difficult challenges in the two and a half decades I had ever faced in my life.


	17. The True Path

It's been years since Levi disappeared from town. The fact that he committed suicide and his body was yet to be found played in Erwin's thoughts over and over again.

Erwin knew very well that if anyone was to be blamed for his former lover's death, it should be him. Like many people from their small hometown, when Levi--without fear in his eyes--confessed that he wanted to become a woman.  
Erwin never felt so embarassed in his life, when news spread of Levi's pending sex change, he too, was made into a laughing stock. As well as, their mutual friends.  
"Ah-haa!" cried a teenage civilian, "I can't believe a guy like you would be friends with a loser like that! You guys are slowly becoming circus freaks!"  
Erwin was aware of his eyebrows, the fact that Miche obsessed over smelling things, Hanji's excessive behavior, and the fact that Nanaba looks like a boy, did nothing to make the townsfolk give them a hard time, but the fact that Levi wanted to change sex, made Erwin a laughing stock.   
There were times when, Erwin would see his former lover around town, badly bruised. He look like a zombie aimlessly wondering around town.  
When, Levi needed someone, no one was there for him, or so it seemed at first....

Soon enough, there was foreigner, her accent was rather thick. She was about seventeen, eighteen, and rather beautiful.  
She might had come from the war inflicted city of Shiganshina. Yes, as far as, Erwin seen her, she was affiliated with the Ackermans. A family built on generosity of others, they were living there for quite sometime before coming back home and it appeared that they brought her along.  
Erwin stood there gazing as the terrified female, watching as Hanji's lips moved as she cold-heartedly punished the female for something she had foolishly done.

.... _Erwin watched as a young man kicked Levi on the side of his head, everyone stood and watched as Levi was getting a good pounding._  
_Soon enough, the young foreigner came and shoved one of the bullies away, hovering herself over Levi, using her body, as a shield._  
_"Touch him not," She cried in her broken English voice, "He's human! He has feelings!"_  
_"Get out of here, foreigner!" One of the bullies ordered, "Or I will kick your head into the concrete, as well!"_  
_"Do what you must!" She cried, holding Levi's bleeding head against her's, "I won't let you hurt him, no more!"_  
_That should had been Erwin protecting him. Not some foreigner_....

Another doctor came along.  
"Are you Mrs. Ackerman?"  
Both Hanji, Erwin, and myself turned to the doctor. Hanji stood there unable to cope with what her fellow co-worker had just said.  
"Mrs. Ackerman?!" Hanji turned back to me, "You're married to Levi?!"  
"Not yet," I stood there trembling, "We're common law."  
Pointing her finger to me, the four eyed doctor "How come Levi is with a young woman who nearly killed him?!"  
My blood was boiling, now the emotions have switched and I am incredibly triggered.  
"Listen here! _Levian_ , ordered me to not take her here in fear of judgement, and I can't blame her!" I snapped back at Hanji, "You are judging my wife by her real appearance and I don't like that! I don't like it one bit! You are suppose to be a doctor! You are suppose to heal and not judge!"  
Hanji stood there pale skinned.  
"Listen, I am fully aware of my mistake, and I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life!" I stood there with a stern look on my face, "Talk crap all you want about me, but when it comes to my sick wife, and how the way she lives her life,--as a woman, and not a man--that is the last straw for me!"  
Erwin wished he could had stuck up for Levi back then, to be fearless like this female. She protected someone she didn't know, no matter the consequences that was placed upon her.

The door opened up, Levi, or Levian sat there connected to IVs and a oxygen mask. Her attention turned from the window to the cheerful female.  
"Levian!" I cried out, placing my arms securely around her, Erwin stood there seeing Levian's frail hand grasp the back of her wife's top.  
I pulled away a little, resting my hand upon Levian's cheek, "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want me to...But I had to."

It was a sad thing to put her wife through, but Levian wanted to make sure that the young woman was actually able to go through extreme lengths for her. To make sure that she wasn't in this relationship for the money, but for love, just like Levian. It was terrifying that Levian nearly died, but it felt amazing that someone was able to take care of her, and it's funny, as well.  
The same one who brought her here, was the same one, who protected her from her fellow townsfolk. Who stood up to her, when someone else did not.  
That night, Levian remembered long ago, how, before her transition, that she would like to meet the female again. To find some peace with her. To be with her....Always. In fact, when Levian saw the young woman again, she was twenty one and was moving into the free space just below her, has it already been four years since they last saw one another?


End file.
